Amor Clandestino
by Nadia Mutou
Summary: IchiRuki/HitsuHina/GinRan/IshiHime/ByaHisa/Isshin&Masaki/Serie de One-Shots. Porque por más prohibido o clandestino que sea, al fin y al cabo es solo AMOR.
1. Amor en el psicólogo

_-¿Qué ondas? [XD] Ps no ando muy bien pero weeell…Ahora les quiero compartir una serie de One-Shots, inspirados en esta bella canción de mi grupo favorito, ósea "amor clandestino" de Maná, muy bella y si no la han escuchado ¡SE LOS ORDENO! ¬¬_

_Hikari: Nee-san, no seas tan violenta con el público._

_-Enserio que me sentía mejor sin ti cuando te mandé de vacaciones…Bueno, será de varias parejas de Bleach, aclaro. La primera que pongo es el IchiRuki, esto es como un AU y me basé en una de las historias que presenta el video de Maná "el amor de la psicóloga y el paciente" [xP] Creo que solo serán 6 Shots. Y bueno, cómo los subiré no podré decirles, tendré que inspirarme para poder hacerlos no tan acorde al video…Sin más, los dejo para que lo lean._

_Hikari: Ok, aclaramos con el Disclaimer. __**NI BLEACH NI SUS PERSONAJES NOS PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO. CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD SERÍA MERA COINCIDENCIA…**_

_-Si Bleach fuera mío haría mucho fan service y me quedaba con Ulquiorra [*¬*]_

_Hikari: [¬¬ ] Nee-san…¿Cuándo entenderás?...[u.u] ok, vamos al fic…_

* * *

><p><strong>AMOR CLANDESTINO<strong>

**SHOT 1: AMOR EN EL PSICÓLOGO**

En la escuela ya se habían casando de él, pues Ichigo Kurosaki no dejaba de ser un maleante en todo el sentido de la palabra, ya que, luego de sus múltiples suspensiones, lo habían llevado a prisión por un día al agredir a un profesor. Con la condición de que fuera libertad condicional y que lo tendrían vigilado las 24 horas de los siete días de las semanas, pero sobre todo, iría a terapia para cambiar su actitud. Todo gracias a su padre, que al igual que todos los docentes del Instituto de Karakura, se había hartado de la maldita rebeldía de su hijo. Claro que el joven de cabello naranja se negó rotundamente, pero no le quedó de otra, era eso o tener que ir a una correccional para menores, puesto que a pesar de estar en preparatoria, sólo tenía 17, y si no aceptaba, lo enviarían a prisión en definitiva.

Luego de renegar fue a su primera sesión, a un edificio de la ciudad en donde se encontraba el consultorio de quien sería su psicóloga, una mujer que no conocía pero sabía que su nombre era Rukia Kuchiki. La haría enfadar hasta que se hartara y se divertiría con la anciana, pensó el chico de ojos avellanados en la sala de espera, frente al escritorio de la secretaria, una chica de nombre Kiyone, a que la dicha doctorcita pudiera darse prisa y acabar con la dichosa terapia en menos de lo esperaba. Una vez que la chica de cabello corto y rubio recibió por su teléfono la orden de la doctora para que pasara el paciente, le encaminó al chico hasta la entrada de la oficina.

La joven cerró la puerta, Ichigo miraba el dicho cuarto con infinita inexpresividad, casi sin importancia, de pronto, salió de la inspección que le hacía a la habitación encontrándose con una mujer de menuda estatura, cabello negro azabache a la altura de los hombros o un poco más largo, pero también unos enigmáticos ojos violáceos. Se quedó pasmado un rato todavía en la entrada, mientras que la dichosa mujer le miraba indiferente.

-Bien, entonces tú eres Kurosaki…-más que pregunta fue una afirmación por parte de la mujer que se bajaba los lentes para poder observar mejor al muchacho-Ahora entiendo porque tienes tantos problemas, tu cabello lo dice todo…

-¡Oiga! ¿Usted también? ¡Ya les he dicho a medio mundo que mi cabello es natural!-vociferó el chico a punto de reventar de coraje, pero fue ignorado por la pelinegra que lo pasó de largo, sentándose en el sillón a un lado del sofá con una libreta en mano.

-Pues parece que eres educado, muchacho-dijo sarcástica-Tranquilo, Fresa-kun. Mejor recuéstate en el sofá y cuéntame porqué te traen conmigo…

-En primera, no me traen contigo, enana. Segunda, apresúrate para que pueda volver a la escuela.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que sigas golpeando más profesores y algún momento vayas a matar a golpes a alguien y te condenen?-espetó la Kuchiki mirando seria al chico, que solo tragó saliva difícilmente moviendo su manzana de Adán. Rukia suspiró-Siéntate y comencemos.

-Bien…-musitó el Kurosaki recostándose en el sofá de cuero rojo al lado dela pelinegra-¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga o qué?

-Comienza diciéndome la razón de golpear a tu profesor ¿te hiso sentir mal o…?

-Insultó a mi madre-respondió seco y rápido el Kurosaki a lo que la mujer le miró con curiosidad.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

-Tendré que decirte lo mismo que a los policías-rió irónico el de ojos avellanados para poder comenzar con la historia-Estaba en su clase, como siempre haciéndomela de tos* como siempre, porque no le agrado-habló tajante recordando al profesor Aizen quien impartía literatura, un sujeto que no le caía nada bien-Es un maldito bastardo Don cara de hipócrita, se cree la gran cosa…Solo porque no presto mucha atención a lo que dice, que son puras idioteces y no pensamos igual dijo "¿Así te educaron? Que decepción, yo creí que tu madre lo había hecho"…Por eso lo golpee.

-…-Rukia analizó un minuto bien lo que le decía, se acomodó los lentes y suspiró-¿Eso fue suficiente para que lo hicieras? ¿Qué dijo tu madre respecto a eso que ocurrió?

-Ella no puede responder…porque ya está muerta-respondió el chico irgiendose y con una mirada algo melancólica. Rukia se percató del posible daño que causó su pregunta. Giró su rostro para no sentirse culpable al mirar a Ichigo, a veces su trabajo de psicóloga no era de lo más grato, pero aun así, le encantaba ayudar en sus problemas a la gente, y ese muchacho no sería la excepción.

Con una sonrisa, se quitó los lentes y puso una mano en el hombro del chico, él le miró extrañado y de repente se topó los ojos entre azules y violetas de la chica, algo muy extraño que no había visto pero al mismo tiempo bastante enigmático y hermoso. Se irguió para mirarla de frente y ella aun mantenía la sonrisa franca en su rostro.

-No tienes porque afligirte por eso…-decía refiriéndose a la difunta progenitora del Kurosaki-¿Crees que ella estaría feliz, muerta o viva, de que estuvieras aquí en mi consultorio? ¿De que tuvieras problemas en la escuela, Ichigo?-ante el comentario el otro recapacitó, si, su madre lo educó bien, pero luego de su muerte había perdido no solo la sonrisa, sino también parte de su respeto, no solo por los demás, sino por el mismo, degradándose a lo que era: un adolescente problema que ahora era casi inaguantable, incluso para su propia familia.

-P-Pues…No-contestó totalmente arrepentido de su actitud el chico. Rukia se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia el librero enorme de la oficina, se subió a la mini escalera de madera que tenía en ese lugar para poder tomar los libros del último estante.

Ichigo la siguió con la vista e inconscientemente, o por lo menos eso creyó, ya que cuando vio que la pelinegra subió a esos escalones, notó como al estira su cuerpo, la falda de su conjunto en rojo comenzaba a elevarse. Miró más cuidadosamente y cerciorándose de que ella no lo notara; como todo buen chico de su edad y debido a los genes de Kurosaki pervertido heredados por su padre que claro a veces odiaba, se fijó claramente en las piernas de la menuda mujer, estilizadas, blancas y bien torneadas. ¡Algo así no podía desperdiciarse! Pensó. Al momento, sacó su teléfono y rápidamente, mientras la pelinegra seguía buscando el libro, puso el celular el modo de video y tomaba bien del ángulo para así tener un recuerdo de su primera visita al psicólogo. Aunque la chica no era tonta, se había fijado bien de la cara del chico, y si no le dijo nada, fue por primero ver qué hacía él. Ahora se las pagaría.

-Bien, este es el libro que estaba buscando-le dijo la Kuchiki al chico en el sofá, lanzándole el libro que él torpemente sostuvo, lo miró detenidamente y se avergonzó del titulo del libro ¡¿Qué se creía esa enana?-Quiero que te lo lleves a casa y lo leas.

-¿Pero qué demonios…? ¿Quieres que lea "El Principito"? ¡Pero si es un libro para niños!-renegó el pelinaranja, cosa que la oji amatista ignoró rotundamente.

-¿Y eso qué? ¿Qué no eres un niño, Kurosaki-kun? -dijo en voz un poco cantarina su nombre, cosa que odiaba Ichigo, odiaba que le dijeran así "Kurosaki-kun"- Aparte, no es un libro solo para niños, también es para adultos-espetó.

-Eres muy inmadura para ser profesionista, Rukia-dijo riendo con sorna el chico de ojos avellanados-¿No tienes algo de Shaskespeare?

-¡Vaya, así que lees Shaskespeare! Lindo-comentó divertida la chica, causando un sonrojo por parte del muchacho-Pero aun así no dejas de ser un niño idiota…Bien, la sesión terminó. Te espero mañana-dijo mirando de reojo el reloj de pared y abriendo la puerta de la oficina-Ah, por cierto, dame tu teléfono-exigió la mujer estirando la mano, Ichigo tragó saliva.

-¿P-Para que lo quieres?-si ella veía lo que tenía grabado seguramente ahora si lo meterían al reclusorio-¡Se supone que un doctor no tiene que obligar a su paciente a algo que no quiere!

-Eso no tiene nada que ver…-contestó secamente ella-Si no me lo quieres dar…-entonces ella metió las manos a la chaqueta de Ichigo y sacó de una bolsa el teléfono celular, lo abrió y le quitó la batería, para así sacar lo que era la memoria de archivos. La tomó y volvió a colocar la batería y dejar el teléfono tal cual para dárselo al joven-¡Listo! Nos vemos mañana-Entonces cerró la puerta en la cada del muchacho que frunció el ceño. Quedándose con la memoria del teléfono.

-Maldita tramposa-dijo con un tic en el ojo al tiempo de que se daba vuelta y salir del consultorio, pero no obstante, tenía una sonrisa de haber visto las piernas de la chica. ¡Si que era un pervertido! Lo peor del caso era que lo aceptaba.

Pasaron los días, Ichigo ya había terminado de leer, pero no sin antes sorprender a Rukia de que en un día ya llevase más de la mitad leído. No porque el libro fuera muy extenso, sino que de todos sus pacientes – porque la mayoría de a quienes le daba el libro eran niños – nadie había tenido tantas paginas completas. Ahora ya no tenían tanta indiferencia al hablarse, incluso en ves de que el chico le dijera "Doctora" le llamaba por su nombre, como si ya llevaran años de conocerse, y ella hacía lo mismo.

-Ok… ¿Qué te pareció el libro y que fue lo que entendiste?-interrogó Rukia a un lado de Ichigo en el mismo sofá, el sostenía el libro lo miraba no como antes, con indiferencia, sino con algo de comprensión. Algo más relajado.

-Pues…El autor dice una frase que hace referencia y dice "_Sólo con el corazón se puede ver bien. Lo esencial es invisible para los ojos_" –Rukia lo miraba expectante-Que no todo lo que uno cree que es correcto puede ser correcto para muchas personas, una cosa puede significar muchas para cada quien…Lo mismo pasa con lo que es correcto y que no. Y bueno, veo que por los personajes, cada humano cuando crece…se vuelven _vacías _por así decirlo.

-Exacto-Rukia sonrió mientras tomaba del libro y su mano sin querer rosó la del pelinaranja-Recuerdas que el primer día me dijiste que era una inmadura-Ichigo asintió algo apenado-Pues si, seré inmadura pero aun así no dejo de lado mis responsabilidades como adulta…Me refiero a que uno puede seguir sonriendo a pesar de la edad, y lo que quiero que entiendas es que no te amargues la vida estando tan joven. Quizá para muchos fue incorrecto que golpearas ese profesor, pero si quieres mi opinión, ese hombre era un completo idiota ¡Y es de literatura! ¡Dios!...Pero volviendo al tema de que seas como eres y no cambies incluso si creces, solo aprende…

-¿Crees que mi madre querría eso?-preguntó esperanzado pero con bastante vergüenza. Rukia sonrió divertida.

-Te apuesto que sí, Ichigo…Creo que terminamos las sesiones antes de tiempo-comentó ella alejándose un poco del chico, ya que habían acercado sus rostros más de lo necesario.

-Que mal…-comentó un poco cabizbajo el pelinaranja-Te extrañaré, enana.

-Y creo que yo también, cabeza de zanahoria-rieron divertidos un rato, luego de parar quedaron viéndose fijo, de nuevo a los ojos y perdidos en los del otro. Rukia desvió su mirada e intentó levantarse.-Bueno, desde ahora termina tu terapia, tengo aquí ya el comprobante. Te daré también tu memoria…-queriendo pararse, la mano de Ichigo la detuvo, sin poder moverse siquiera del sofá. El la miró con el rostro más relajado y fijo. Rukia se ruborizó al notar que no le soltaba la mano.

-No…No hace falta-ella no supo si se refería al certificado o a la memoria, pero ignorando el comentario, solo cerró sus ojos al sentir la mano de Ichigo sobre su mejilla y recorrerla hasta su cuello. Se volvió a ruborizar al tiempo de que sentía los labios del joven sobre los suyos, un beso bastante inocente, ya que para Ichigo era su primer beso y esperaba que ella no lo supiera, pero un así, no importaba. Se separaron por un corto tiempo para tomar aire, ambos sonrojados.

Pensando que las cosas ya habían quedado hasta ahí, Rukia sin pudor tomó del rostro del pelinaranja, al instante de que él la tomaba de la cintura y profundizaban el beso que ahora ya no era tan simple, ahora más pasional y furtivo. Una cosa llevó a la otra, de pronto la ropa les estorbaba y comenzaron a deshacerse de ella, milagrosamente Kiyone se había tomado el resto de la tarde libre, así que ya nada los detendría. Las caricias y los besos sobraban y comenzaron a unirse en un mar de pasión y deseo. Ya nada importaba, si es que ella era Doctora y él el Paciente, tal y como lo decía en el libro, ¿qué en este mundo podría ser correcto y que no? Si otras personas estuviesen en su lugar comprenderían, pero mientras no fuera así había riesgos, aun así, serían capaces de jugársela. Rukia volteó los cuadros junto al sofá con las fotos de sus hermanos, no quería sentirse observada en algo tan vergonzoso. Aun así, se sentía bien, estando con ese mocoso, sin embargo, alguien como ese muchacho, de buenos sentimientos y gran corazón valía la pena el riesgo. Lo mismo pensaba Ichigo, ¡le importaba un comino lo que dijeran mientras no perjudicaran a Rukia! Ella merecía sentir amor al igual que él, a pesar de ser mayor era una gran mujer, de gran voluntad y decidida, pero sobre todo, con una enorme empatía.

No importaba si su amor era clandestino, la gente no entendería, pero mientras ellos si daba igual. Las cosas ya estaban hechas y no se arrepentían. El tiempo pasó e Ichigo dejó de ir a consultas para ser un estudiante excelente en la escuela y así entrar a la Universidad para estudiar medicina. Rukia seguía siendo visitada por el pero no en el consultorio, sino en otros lugares, restaurantes, parques donde salía con el chico. Quizá para las familias de ambos no fue fácil para aceptar tal compromiso, sin embargo, el hermano mayor de Rukia terminó por aceptar a ese mocoso e Isshin sin muchos rodeos adoptó a la psicóloga de su hijo como su nuera-tercer hija. La enseñanza del libro que le dieron a leer al chico fue esencial, ya que solo su corazón podía ver lo enorme que se había hecho ese amor por más clandestino que fuese, aun si para para la gente era invisible.

**~FiN~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Glosario:<strong>_

_***Hacerla de tos: **__Hacer problemas, molestar, chingar…_

_Jeje…Agregué el libro del Principito porque, honestamente, es uno de mis favoritos de los que leído (haré una confesión, leo libros pero no completos porque la mayoría me los prestan u.u) Es el primer libro que leí completo (el Perfume se lleva el 2° lugar) enserio lo recomiendo, aparte de ser entretenido es muy lindo [:3] aparte de que la frase de Antony (el autor) me pareció hermosa. _

_Hikari: Nee-san, ¿y porqué no te compras tu tus propios libros?_

_-Porque soy pobre y me gasto todo lo que ahorro en Octubre cuando viene el tipo que vende anime japonés y compró como loca compulsiva [xD]_

_Hikari: Aparte de que te llevas mis ahorros [¬¬U]_

_-Perdóname, ~quien la quiere, quien la quiere…[XD] OK, cualquier comentario es aceptable, (P.D. mientras no se metan con mi madre está right…Que la madre de uno es sagrada comadre) Bueno, ~sobres, sobres, sobres…Nos leemos la próxima…¡Los amo! ¡Ay la!_


	2. Mi amada vedet

_-¡Buenas! (depende de la hora que sea)_

_Hikari: Nee-san, es tarde, son las 10:00 y tu Nii-san te dijo que a dormir [¬¬]_

_-¡Ay aguanta! [D:] Ok, bueno, ahora les traigo el segundo Shot… Lo sé, es muy pronto, pero cuando terminé de escribir el de "Amor en el psicólogo" comencé como loca compulsiva a escribir este…¡Ah por cierto! Es GinRan [^w^] Y de los Shots, este será el último basado en el video de Maná…Ya que esta es la historia de "La vedet y el ejecutivo"…No saben [xD] me acosté a las 2:00 de la madrugada para acabarlo…_

_Hikari: Aparte de que te desvelaste queriendo que se cargara la canción de "Memories in the rain"…_

_-Jeje pues es que no la había escuchado (maldita Fumiko, tiene una voz genial) me encantó la letra…Pero diría la abuelita "Eso es otra historia" [xD] Ok, en primera, antes de que Hikari se vaya con el Disclaimer, agradecemos a:_

_**Darisu-chan: **__Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic [:D] Y si ¡El Principito es un libro muy hermoso! Enseña mucho, y honestamente considero que debería de ser un libro para todo publico, no nada más para adultos, aunque en ese caso serviría para aquellos que se olvidan de la inocencia…¡Y no de apures! Existe muchas personas inmaduras en este mundo (mi ser una de ellas también) locas y tan infantiles pero para mal de uno, hay que ir cargando con las responsabilidades (ay que malo es crecer ¬¬) ¡Pero bueno! Para que no te mueras, te dejo el segundo [xD]_

_**Claw-13: **__¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Enserio que tus comentarios me alegran el día. [^-^] Aparte de que te diré, comencé a leer tu historia "Por siempre un cuento de hadas" aunque a veces me gana la weba y no termino [^^U] Pero lo terminaré ¡Lo juro!...Y muchas gracias por los libros recomendados, espero leerlos [:3] Veré si se me presenta la oportunidad…_

_Hikari: Ahora el Disclaimer. __**NI BLEACH NI SUS PERSONAJES NOS PERTENECEN (DE LO CONTARIO, NEE-SAN HARÍA ESCENAS DE FANSERVICE Y TODOS ESTARÍAN EN FIESTA) ES PROPIEDA DE TITE KUBO-SAMA. CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES SOLO MERA COINCIDENCIA. **__Ah, y esperamos actualizar pronto. [n-n]_

* * *

><p><strong>AMOR CLANDESTINO<strong>

**SHOT 2: MI AMADA VEDET**

Luego de un pesado día de trabajo en la oficina, Gin Ichimaru fue a un lugar bastante "peculiar" por así decirlo. Luego de las insistencias de su compañero, Sousuke Aizen quien era bastante egocéntrico y de no muy buena calaña, terminó aceptando ir con él a lo que a simple vista de todos sería una discoteca cualquiera, pero en realidad era un prostíbulo. Sin mucha confianza entró, siguiendo a su compañero castaño hasta una de las mesas, viendo el ambiente lleno de mujeres en muy poca ropa y millones de hombres babeando de aquí para allá con cara de estúpidos, unos cerdos pensó Gin. Se sentaron y pronto fueron atendidos por un mesero que les llevó licor y al poco tiempo, llegaron a ellos, por petición de Aizen, un par de bailarinas.

Mujeres de exuberantes cuerpos y vistiendo ropa ajustada y muy corta, dando mucho que desear a la imaginación comenzaron a bailar frente al par, propiciar caricias y miradas coquetas, incluso besos, todo por su trabajo, pues obvio que les pagarían bien solo por hacer lo que _mejor sabían hacer _y sonreír. Mientras que el castaño continuaba con su tarea de coquetear con una de ellas, la otra chica, una de buen cuerpo, cabello rubio largo y ojos celestes bailaba en frente de Gin, y este solo le miraba neutralmente, sin esa sonrisa que siempre cargaba el hombre de ojos rasgados. La mujer notó ello y pronto, se posó en el regazo del peligris para sonreírle seductoramente.

-¿Por qué tan serio, cariño? ¿No te gusto?-susurraba al oído de Ichimaru la rubia, él la miró fijamente.

-Claro que no…-contestó con una leve sonrisa-¿Cómo no me vas a gustar si eres muy hermosa?...Pero, aun así, no quiero que te sientas obligada a hacer esto si no quieres…Puedo solo pagarte…

-¿Tú que sabes de lo que quiero o no hacer?-la oji azul se puso a la defensiva, levantándose del regazo de Gin y mirándole seria.

-Porque veo en tus ojos que no estás _feliz…_No te gusta lo que haces.

-Pues quédate con tu dinero, no necesito tu lástima-espetó ella dándose la vuelta y marchándose de la mesa donde se encontraba el de ojos rasgados, dejando a su compañera.

-¡Rangiku! ¿A dónde vas? ¡Ay Dios! ¡Siempre es lo miso!-renegó la chica en brazos de Aizen a causa de su amiga que se había ido sin conseguir ni un centavo, pero luego volvió a su tarea de seducción besando de nueva cuenta al castaño. Como si su compañera no hubiera estado ahí.

-Rangiku…-susurró Gin para sí mismo, viendo por donde ella partió y deseando que ese nombre no se le fuese a olvidar. Si algo que Gin Ichimaru podía hacer a la perfección era saber los sentimientos de las personas con solo mirar a los ojos de las mismas. Por lo que al mirar a la chica vio una enorme tristeza a pesar de la gran sonrisa que llevaba dibujada en el rostro.

Al día siguiente en la oficina, las cosas parecían normales hasta el término de la jornada, mientras que los demás platicaban con su compañero castaño acerca del lugar donde había ido anteriormente. De nuevo fue invitado por Sousuke al dicho bar, sin más remedio de ir por las presiones de sus compañeros se resignó y terminó aceptando, aunque tenía que admitirlo, quería volver a ver a esa chica rubia.

Llegando al destino, tomaron una mesa, y como si fuera un replay de una película, llegó el mesero ofreciendo cervezas y otra vez mujeres con ropas diminutas a servir a los clientes, Gin buscó con la mirada a Rangiku pero no la encontró, aunque notó que alguien conocido estaba entre esas chicas, era la compañera de la rubia. Le preguntó del paradero de la susodicha, y ella respondió con que estaba _atendiendo a otro cliente_. Sin más resignación, Ichimaru tuvo que aceptar lo ocurrido, quizá sería otro día, siempre hay un mañana ¿no?

Luego de que sus planes de encontrarse con su bailarina no salieron como esperaba, visitó ese bar de mala muerte seguido, con o sin Aizen, incluso ya los meseros y las mismas bailarinas ya lo tenían checado como cliente oficial por las recurrentes apariciones. En busca de la rubia de nombre Rangiku, pero solo pudo encontrarla dos veces de las que iba, una de ellas fue un fin de semana donde solo la vio de lejos pero demasiado tarde, saliendo del lugar y entrando ella a un taxi; la segunda cuando pagó un baile solo para él con la chica pero para su mala suerte, ni pudo verla ni segundos, ya que ella al saber que sería Gin el que pagaría se negó rotundamente.

Sin embargo, uno de esos días volvió a pagar por un baile exclusivo, ahora ella no podía ni quejarse porque su jefa le había regañado al perder un cliente, si quería dinero para vivir tendría que conseguirlo. "Al mal tiempo buena cara" se repetía constantemente cada que un cerdo asqueroso pagaba por bailes o la tocaba con intensiones que ella detestaba, pero no podía decir nada, era su trabajo y personas como ella, mujeres como ella que habían caído tan bajo y eran tachadas de entre la sociedad no tenían ni voz.

-Hola…-saludó sonriente Gin, mientras que la rubia le miraba con recelo.

-Hola-contestó ella secamente posándose frente a él-Bueno, a darnos prisa…

-No, por favor-pidió amablemente el de ojos rasgados-Quiero decir, que…me gustaría hablar contigo. Ven, siéntate-indicó a un lugar cercano al suyo, ella solo gruñó.

-Si crees que por tratarme educadamente me llevarás a la cama, sigue soñando-espetó con fastidio ella, ya conocía todos esos trucos, caer en ellos sería lo más tonto que pudiese pasarle.

-Claro que no-rió divertido Ichimaru a lo que la rubia solo le brotó una venita en la sien-Ok, no te enojes…Enserio quisiera hablar contigo de buena forma, olvida el estúpido baile. Mantengamos eso en secreto…Por cierto-se rascó la nuca, de verdad era bastante penoso-Sé que te llamas Rangiku pero…

-Matsumoto-contestó rápida y cortante la rubia interrumpiendo al peligris-Rangiki Matusmoto es mi nombre.

-Genial…Bueno, dime em… ¿desde hace cuanto tiempo trabajas aquí?

-¿Qué? ¿Eres policía o algo por el estilo?-de nuevo se ponía la defensiva la oji azul-Si tanto quieres saber, llevo 5 años apenas.

-Wow, eso si que es mucho ¿eres de las que más tienen clientes?-volvió a preguntar Gin.

-Eres muy molesto-rió irónica la chica pero al fin tomando curso de la conversación-Pues a veces, es muy difícil conseguir clientes, ya que muchos quieren algo más que solo un baile. Si sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Si, comprendo-musitó el de ojos rasgados-Perdóname, no me presenté. Gin Ichimaru-le dio la mano y ella correspondió el gesto.

-¿Gin? ¡Qué bonito! Significa plateado ¿no?-el susodicho asintió ante el comentario, sintiéndose apenado ante el primer alago de la chica-Bueno, ahora me toca preguntar ¿Dónde trabajas? ¿Eres casado? Porque si lo eres serías un desvergonzado-traiciona esposas y eso es asqueroso, eh.

-Tranquila, soy soltero. Por suerte-rió-Y trabajo en un periódico como reportero.

La conversación llevó un largo rato a lo que el tiempo que se había acordado para el supuesto baile no realizado fue agotado, Rangiku tuvo que irse a su vestidor e Ichimaru tuvo que irse a casa, pero volvería a ir, no le importaba quedarse sin dinero, quería ver a la chica para seguir platicando con ella, desde que la vio supo que podría ser amor a primera vista, no solo por el físico, más por su mirar, quería saber lo que sentían esos ojos celestes. Era bastante agradable, divertida, comprensiva y muy graciosa, cosas que el peligris gustaba de las mujeres, y que, a pesar de la edad que tuviese, pues ambos tenían alrededor de los 30, podía notar como portaba con la inocencia de una niña pero con la inteligencia de una gran mujer y muy madura. Otro día llegó al lugar, la misma mesa de siempre, pagó y le llevaron a la chica, quien comenzó a charla con él de millones de cosas, preguntándole qué había hecho anteriormente y cómo se encontraba. Gin contestó cada cosa que le decían, aunque quería saber algo, pero no sería fácil decirlo, aunque tomó el valor necesario para así calmar sus dudas.

-Rangiku…-le llamó, ella lo miró detenidamente, parecía serio-Quisiera preguntarte algo…

-Claro, lo que quieras, Gin-sonrió ella francamente.

-Bien…Quisiera saber…porqué estás aquí-quizá no fue una pregunta en su totalidad, pero para Rangiku era difícil decirlo, aun así, con una sonrisa melancólica decidió confesarlo todo. Sabía que Gin no era mala persona, de serlo le hubiera hecho algo desde antes, pero ahora, le tenía confianza y eso era complicado que una persona lo consiguiera en el caso de Rangiku Matsumoto.

-Si quieres saber…Trabajo aquí porque no tengo de otra. Desde pequeña me las vi duras porque me crié en un orfanato, nadie me adoptó y me quedé ahí hasta los diez y ocho, aunque en el resto de los años estuve buscando empleo, nadie me lo daba y si lo conseguía los hombres querían aprovecharse de mí. Aunque mi jefa Kukaku, la dueña de este lugar me dio comida y asilo. Le agradezco mucho, pero aun así, me…me siento mal haciendo esto, muchas veces me siento usada, termino involucrada en conflictos que no son míos y no dejo de sentirme asqueada por esos tipos que se la pasan tocándome…

La rubia comenzó a llorar, Gin rápidamente la abrazó y le palmeó la espalda para calmarla, ella se sonrojó un poco pero no se notó ya que su rostro se escondió en el pecho del peligris. Una vez parado su llanto, se miraron fijamente, al fin Rangiku pudo ver entre esos ojos rasgados un iris hermoso de color azul, el secreto de esa mirada. Acercándose cada vez más, los labios se unieron en un amoroso beso, lleno de cariño, ni furtivo pero tampoco muy inocente. Se separaron y ella le miró sonrojada, mientras que Gin solo sonreía con franqueza.

-Te ayudaré….-dijo el con determinación-Ven a vivir conmigo. ¡No lo mal interpretes! Pero quiero ayudarte, te puedo conseguir empleo, si hablo con tu jefa seguramente no habrá problemas…

-Gin, por favor no-pidió ella apartándose de él.

-Vamos, Rangiku-se paró frente a ella estirando su mano para que la tomase-No estás sola…

Ella sonrió y lágrimas de felicidad se asomaron en sus mejillas, sabía que él no mentía y jamás lo haría, no podía perder nada, no había obstáculos para lo que sentían ¿para qué hacerse desentendido? Podrían hacer sus vidas juntas si lo deseaban así. Esa misma noche Gin habló con la dueña del lugar, que con mucha tristeza se despidió de Matsumoto al permitirle irse, prefería ello a que una de sus chicas tuviera ese destino que ni ella quería, para la mujer de pelo negro, Rangiku era una de sus mejores chicas, una mujer bastante valiente, independiente y sobre todo buena persona, seguramente sería feliz al lado de ese hombre-o de lo contrario ella misma se encargaba de hacerlo sufrir si le hacía algo malo a su amiga-y así ella podría tener lo que no consiguió durante su niñez en es orfanato: amor.

Al poco tiempo de vivir con Gin, formalizaron su relación y varios de los conocidos de ambos llegaron a enterarse, luego de 6 meses el peligris tomó la iniciativa y le pidió matrimonio a su amada, quien gustosa entre lágrimas y gritos de felicidad, sumado a los besos que le dio, aceptó. Ahora solo les quedaba la vida por delante, formar una familia y salir juntos del pasado mirando hacia el futuro. Su amor clandestino tendría ahora alas para volar alto sin resentimientos o tristezas, ahora que ella había olvidado su pena gracias a él. Pero lo que no olvidaría nunca, sería el día en que entró a su vida y pudo ver sus ojos tristes y cuando él mostró sus orbes llenos de lo que a ella le faltó en años, esperanza. Su amor fue algo inevitable que desde ese día ya no tendría fin.

**~FiN~**

* * *

><p><em>-No muy largo como el otro, un poco más telenovelezco [xD] Comenten onegai…cualquier comentario es aceptable<em>

_Hikari: Si no insultan a Oka-san…_

_-¡Oye esa es mi línea! [¬¬] Ok, creo que hoy dormiré temprano…Así que nos leemos luego queridos lectores monstruos, ¡los requeteamo! ¡bye!_


	3. El Shinigami y la Humana

_-¡Hello, mina-san! [ñ.ñ] Nah ps aquí, perdiendo el tiempo (no se crean) ¡Aquí ta el Shot 3! [:D]_

_Hikari: ¿Qué pareja es, Nee-sama?_

_-Pues quería empezar con el HitsuHina, pero lamentablemente no se me ocurría historia, así que decidí empezar con la de Isshin & Masaki [:3] Pero ¡hey! Tranquis que ya estoy trabajando en el HistuHina…Y bueno, para darles un pequeño sinopsis de este capi, supongamos que es mi manera en la que se conocieron Isshin y su adoraba esposa madre de nuestro sexy Fresa-kun [xD] Y la manera en la que me imagino como se conocieron es algo similar a la de Rukia e Ichigo, solo que con los papeles invertidos…Sino me entienden, lean para aprender [;P]_

_Hikari: Agradecemos rotundamente a los que leen, agregan a favoritos, dejan su pequeño comentario y hacen que Nee-san no pierda los estribos o los asesine [n-n]_

_-Eso último no hacía falta decirlo, baka [¬¬u] ¡Pero en fin! [xD] Ah, una cosita, minúscula. Aquí no le pongo apellido a Masaki, y es que honestamente no se me ocurrió ninguno, eso de los dejo a la imaginación de ustedes…Ok, mientras recuerden que __**NI BLEACH NI SUS PERSONAJES NOS PERTENECEN, PUES SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO-SAN. Y QUE ALGUN PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES SOLO MERA COINCIDENCIA…**__los dejamos para que disfruten [:D]_

* * *

><p><strong>AMOR CLANDESTINO<strong>

**SHOT 3: EL SHINIGAMI Y LA HUMANA**

_Una hermosa joven de una edad alrededor de 17 años, cabello castaño largo casi a la mitad de la espalda, tez blanca que parecía cremosa, ojos miel y una bella sonrisa caminaba del instituto preparatoriano de Karakura hacia su casa. Apenas y el Sol se metía, dejando ver las tonalidades carmesí del cielo, como si las nubes se sonrojaran por las caricias del astro que se iba, decidió apresurar su paso para antes de que oscureciera, pero entonces, escuchó un llanto._

_Se acercó a un poste de luz cercano a donde andaba, entonces vio detenidamente ¿un niño? Pensó al ver la figura casi transparente de lo que sus ojos mostraban frente a ella. Si, era un niño pero no como cualquier otro, un espíritu, se dijo Masaki que con una sonrisa se fijó al frente de la pequeña alma en pena._

_-Dime, pequeño ¿Qué te sucede?-preguntó ella poniéndose a la misma estatura del niño, y este se sorprendió bastante al ver que una humana podía verlo._

_-¿P-Puedes v-verme?-dijo entre sollozos la pequeña alma y la otra asintió con esa sonrisa que le era difícil quitar._

_-Claro que si…Pero no has respondido mi pregunta-dijo suspicaz la castaña-¿Por qué lloras?-el niño señaló detrás de ella, justo en el poste, al principio no vio nada, pero luego al bajar un poco su mirar pudo ver algo. Una botella que al parecer derramaba agua con unas cuantas flores blancas-Ah…Ya veo-musitó ella, levantando la botella junto con las flores como supuso estaban antes, se giró a ver al fantasma y le sonrió, con solo esa sonrisa que causaba un sentimiento de alegría y comprensión-¿Te parecería que mañana regresara? Puedo traerte flores, las que tú quieras…_

_-¿E-Enserio?-el alma le miró confundido, pero sabía que ella no mentiría. Se secó esas lágrimas, que pensó no podrían salir ya estando muerto, y sonrió de igual manera a la chica-¡Gracias, One-chan!-le dijo alegre el niño a Masaki, ella se incorporó y volvió a retomar el camino a casa._

_Nunca pensó que el tiempo se le iría volando hablando con un alma, cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba oscuro, caminó un poco más a prisa, pero aun así no le importó ayudar un alma, ya estaba acostumbrada, siendo ella capaz de ver espíritus de pequeña, ahora siendo todavía más capaz, pues los distinguida de los humanos vivos. Sintió escalofríos, le extrañó ya que apenas era mayo y supuestamente primavera, casi ya entrar a verano, apretó más su paso, sabía perfectamente que sentir ese tipo de aires helados surcar su espalda indicaba algo malo. Maldita la hora en que podía ver fantasmas y era tan perceptiva, pensó. Sintió una especie de presión a sus espaldas, como su un enorme ráfaga de aire le atravesara el pecho de manera violenta y la debilitara. Se giró sobre sí misma para ver qué era lo causante o quién, pero no vio nada._

_-Dios…-suspiró casi aliviada al no encontrar ni una sola presencia-Creo que debería de dejar en paz mi cabeza, soy demasiado supersticiosa-se dijo a sí misma retomando su andar, pero de nuevo sintió escalofríos, aparte, escuchó una especie de golpe estruendoso en sus oídos. Se giró y sus pupilas se dilataron al no creer lo que veía._

_-¡No te me escapas, bastardo!-gritaba al parecer un… ¿hombre? No, bueno por lo menos uno vivo no era a los ojos de Masaki, pero lo más extraño era que vestía un kimono negro y portaba una espada, al tiempo de que se abalanzaba sobre lo que parecía ser un monstruo enorme con mascara blanca y cuerpo similar al de una serpiente._

_La castaña nunca vio eso ni en sus más locos sueños, pensó que tal vez sería una locura de su parte, pero ahí estaba, sus ojos no le mentían, y esas cosas no eran normales, no, eran espíritus. Trató de alejarse, corrió hasta esconderse detrás de un muro para que no saliera lastimada ¡cómo demonios me metí en esto! Se preguntaba. Hasta que su respirar se tensó al sentir de nuevo esa presión a sus espaldas, se giró a un costado y vio ese horrible monstruo aproximarse a ella. Pensó que ese sería su fin, demasiado pronto y no de la forma más convencional. Pero se equivocó en el momento que algo, o mejor dicho alguien se interpuso entre ella y la bestia._

_-¡Tu batalla es conmigo!-vociferó aquel joven, que con una estocada hiso que el monstruo retrocediera de la muchacha de ojos miel, lanzándose sobre la criatura una vez más, deslizó con habilidad su espada y lo golpeó directo en esa máscara de hueso, haciendo que dicho monstro se desvaneciera en una nube negra para no aparecer más-Bien…Parece que se fue…._

_Envainó la katana, Masaki estaba de rodillas en el piso todavía de la impresión, por poco moría quizá devorada de esa cosa, o quizá de un ataque al corazón debido a tanta adrenalina. Levantó su mirar hacia su salvador que solo le pudo observar su espalda, pero de pronto él se volteó hacia ella, mirándola con seriedad, pensó que si ese monstruo no la asesinaba posiblemente ese chico lo haría. Cerró los ojos esperándose de lo peor solo para abrirlos después, viendo como el tipo le tomaba de la mano y sonreía galante y ¿estúpido? Si esa era la palabra para describirlo. Indignada y furiosa le plantó una cachetada a tiempo, sino el descarado le hubiera besado la mano._

_-¡Pervertido! ¡Rabo verde!-gritó ella completamente eufórica, roja, no sabía si de la vergüenza o de la ira que contenía. Mientras que el agredido tenía la cara estampada en el suelo y sobándose la parte lastimada. Vaya que para ser una humana tiene mano dura, pensó._

_-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¡Todavía te salvo de ser comida por ese Hollow y me agredes! ¡Todos los humanos son iguales!-expresó indignado el chico, Masaki ya más calmada pudo observarlo bien luego de que se levantó a gritonearle. Tenía tez blanca, cabello negro algo corto, bastante varonil y ojos negros profundos. Se sintió tonta al pensar en eso, creyó que los colores se le iban a la cara, por suerte no fue así pues volvió a la discusión._

_-¡Qué me hayas salvado no quiere decir que ya afloje contigo! ¡Estúpido!-exclamó enfurecida a punto de que se le reventara la venita de su sien._

_-¡¿Qui-Quién está diciendo eso?-expresó rojo el chico al ver como sus planes de conquista salían frustrados-Agradece que no moriste, de haberlo hecho el afectado soy yo por interferir en tu tiempo de vida…-dijo un poco más sereno y dándole la espalda a la chica._

_-¡E-Espera!-gritó ella para luego dar unos pasos hacia él que se detuvo en seco, ella también lo hiso al verlo frente de ella una vez más-Quiero preguntarte algo. Serio._

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-¿Quién eres tú y qué era esa cosa?-preguntó ella un poco tímida, no quería verse asustada pero viendo lo que ella vio, ¿quién no lo haría?_

_-Esa cosa que dices, se llama Hollow. Y por lo que veo, eres capaz de ver fantasmas…-comentó el pelinegro-Son espíritus negativos, y con negativos me refiero a que no son como los que tal vez estés acostumbrada ver. Esas cosas devoran la energía espiritual de los otros fantasmas, aparte de los humanos y seres como yo, Shinigamis. Nosotros nos encargamos de encaminar almas al más allá, la Sociedad de Almas y acabar con esos espíritus negativos. Y yo soy un Shinigami._

_-¿S-Shinigami?-repitió con duda la castaña, el otro simplemente asintió-¿Y esa…?-decía apuntando la espada del chico. Este la sacó de su funda y se la mostró a la chica que tragó pesadamente saliva por su garganta._

_-Tranquila, todavía no me corresponde quitarle la vida a nadie, menos a ti. Hasta que no reciba órdenes…-dijo el chico pelinegro envainando de nuevo la espada y darse la vuelta para irse ahora definitivamente._

_-Aún no me has dicho tu nombre, Shinigami-espetó Masaki neutralmente, el otro se paró en seco, pero ahora no se motivó a verla de nuevo. Sonrió socarronamente y solo giró su cabeza para verla casi de reojo._

_-Mi nombre no es Shinigami…es Kurosaki Isshin-sonrió él cálidamente, a la castaña pareciera que le iban los colores a las mejillas, pero trató de disimularlo. Mientras que el ahora recién conocido chico sacaba de nueva cuenta su espada y abría la puerta Sekai, adentrándose a esta acompañado de una extraña mariposa negra-¡Nos vemos, Masaki!-le hiso un ademán con su mano derecha despidiéndose de ella sin voltear a verla todavía._

_-¿Co-Cómo es que sabe mi nombre?-ella se espantó un poco, sabiendo que solo él se había presentado. Isshin se dignó a verla por última vez antes de que la puerta a su mundo se cerrara, viéndola con una sonrisa._

_-Como Shinigami tengo que estar un paso adelante-dijo queriendo contestar la interrogante de la oji miel que lo miró ahora si muy sonrojada, él solo sonrió pícaro la extraña puerta se cerró, no sin antes impedir que Isshin le dijera-¡Cuídate mucho, mocosa! ¡Aléjate de los Hollow! ¡Nos veremos algún día!_

_-Idiota…-dijo ella negando con la cabeza resignada del pobre tipo que había resultado como su salvador, pero tenía que admitirlo, de no ser por ese chico o Shinigami o lo que sea, no estaría ni siquiera de pie-Yo también espero verte de nuevo, Isshin…También cuídate._

_Mirando el cielo y sonriendo a la vez, volvió a tomar su camino a casa, ya estaba completamente oscuro, pero a pesar de ello, fue algo ¿bueno? Quizá encontrarse con ese sujeto que a pesar de parecer un pervertido, parecía simpático y gentil. Masaki se rió de si misma pensando que era una tonta al pensar en eso, pero aun así, quedaría con el pequeño recuerdo de esa noche en que fue salvada por un Dios de la Muerte llamado Kurosaki Isshin._

Ahora se encontraba con su cigarrillo prendido, dando pequeños respiros a través de este frente a la tumba de aquella muchachita de cabello castaño a la que le salvó la vida, a su difunta esposa, Kurosaki Masaki. Como le era de costumbre y por respeto y amor a ella, fumar frente a su tumba como en su primera cita, una cita luego de ese día tan extraño en que se conocieron y luego del tiempo que llevaron de conocerse, en esa cita donde ella lo alagó por verse _guapo _cada que fumaba.

Sonrió con algo de melancolía, pero no se arrepentía de nada. Conocer a esa chica fue lo más maravilloso que pudo haberle pasado en toda su vida, le importaba un pepino haber tenido que dejar su lugar como Shinigami, renunciar a todo por ella, porque la amaba. Pero el regalo de ello, de ese sacrificio fueron los hijos, tampoco importaban si ellos sabían la verdad o no, si es que la relación de padre-hijos no funcionaba tan perfectamente como una familia de ejemplo. Pero era feliz, si, Kurosaki Isshin ahora ya dejando de ser un mocoso y haberse hecho hombre, hombre de una sola mujer, hombre de familia y una gran persona, como lo pensó Masaki, era feliz.

Si su amor con esa humana, la mujer de su vida, fue un pecado, algo prohibido, no le interesaba en lo absoluto, mucho menos vengarla del maldito Hollow que la asesino. De cualquier forma, la seguiría amando, la mujer que quería habría dado lo que fuera por su familia, al igual que él, y esperaba con ansias el día en que sus destinos volvieran a reencontrarlos como años atrás, algún día, quizá…pero fuera como fuera, le encantaba la idea de volver a vivir ese amor clandestino con ella un millón de veces, incluso más.

**~FiN~**

* * *

><p><em>-Bien…no me siento bien, mi lele la panza [-.-] No saben, ya lo tenía pero el mugre Internet me desesperó porque no me dejaba subirlo[¬¬] estaba a punto de darme por vencida hasta que ¡YEAH! ¡I'm the best bitchies! [xD] Se subió, no que no...Espero comentarios, cualquier cosa, pero guarden respeto a Oka-san ¿ok? [xD]<em>

_Hikari: Sigan leyendo, aun quedan 3 shots más [:P] ¡Matta ne!_


	4. Amor de hermanos

_-¡KYYYAAA! ¡Estoy bien emocionada! [XD] Acabo de leer el capitulo 464 del manga y me quedé con cara de "¡No mames wey!" Enserio…_

_Hikari: Nee-sama, tienes que controlarte, tanta emoción hará que te de un ataque al corazón o te hagas diabética [o.o]_

_-¿Te preocupas por mí? [O-ó]_

_Hikari: No…digo, me preocupo también por mí. Si tu te mueres, ¿Qué haré yo? Me quedaré como un vil espíritu ambulante…_

_-Hija de…[¬¬#] Ok, dejando atrás el inmeeenso amor que me tiene Hikari-baka, continuo con el spoiler [xD] No, es que enserio, ¡Kya! *presiona el control y sale el ruido de gritos de fan girl* ¿Vieron que también Bya-kun se cortó el pelo? ¡Se ve tan…sexy! ¡OMFG! [*O*] Yachiru se ve adorable con esos huesitos en la cabeza…¡Ken-chan es mi ídolo! Vaya que joderse al oponente de sopetón, mis respetos…¡Pero Kia-chan! Capaz de no lastimar a sus amados conejitos, pobrecilla, creo que es mucho para ella, tener que enfrentarse a lo que más ama (aparte de Ichigo, claro) Aparte, creo que Riruka le daba weba pelear ¿no se fijaron? Pero bueno, aparte de que me dio risa la patada que le propició Ichi a Ishida, espero que Tite siga haciendo buen trabajo…(sino capaz que me lanzo a Japón, lo secuestro hasta amenazarlo y hacer que haga fanservice para nosotras [¬¬]) ¡KYA! Aparte de que mis mañanas para ir a la escuela son geniales ¡Sony Spin regresó Bleach a la tele! Apenas estoy viendo la saga Bound pero en español latino….(y vi el epilogo del final de la saga de la SS, no saben!) Ichigo al encontrarse con Rukia en casa de los Shiba dice para sí "Verla sonreír así, me hace recordar por qué la salvé la primera vez" [*o*] ¡MORI! Mierda, eso si fue IchiRuki, aparte de que esta mañana vi cuando Rukia abraza a Kurodo, su voz en español se oye tan linda [^/^]_

_Hikari: Ya, ya, te emocionas, niña…Por cierto ¿Por qué haces incesto en este Shot? [¬¬?]_

_-Ejem, no es incesto, baka-mono…Bueno, hablando del fic, Pues ¡Por fin el HitsuHina! En este me tardé en pensarlo, pero luego se me vino a la mente "bueno, si muchos creen que estos dos son amigos, casi hermanos, ¿por qué no mejor ponerlos como hermanos adoptivos y hacer algo parecido al incesto?" [XD] enserio que soy una pinche pervertida…¡Oh! Y como siempre, antes de mandarlos a leer, gracias por sus reviews, gomene si no contesto en los capis, pero a veces cuando subo ya es tarde y Oka-san me dice "ya apaga esa maquina" [¬¬U] Típico…Bueno, Hika, el Disclaimer, por favor…¡A leer que está recién terminado!_

_Hikari: __**NI BLEACH NI SUS PERSONAJES NOS PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO, ASI MISMO, CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES SOLO MERA COINCIDENCIA.**_

_ADVERTNCIA: CONTIENE LIGERO UKITAKE&UNOHANA_

* * *

><p><strong>AMOR CLANDESTINO<strong>

**SHOT 4: AMOR DE HERMANOS**

Ella era una mujer de cabello negro, una enorme trenza y ojos azules, su esposo era de un cuerpo frágil, cabello blanco y ojos negros, una pareja que se quería bastante y deseaban con todas las ansias del mundo tener un primogénito, sin importar si fuese niña o niño. Lamentablemente, Unohana Retsu no podía concebir, algo que la entristeció a ella de sobremanera, y también a su esposo, Joushiro Ukitake. Sin embargo, eso no fue motivo para que las sonrisas de su mujer fueran olvidadas, a pesar de la pena. Luego de un tiempo al hacerse la idea de que no podrían tener sangre descendiente, decidieron adoptar.

Ambos fueron al orfanato de Sereitei, un hogar para niños huérfanos o de la calle esperando que familias como la de ellos los adoptasen para tener un hogar lleno de dicha. Viendo a varios niños que parecerían buenos, la vista de Unohana se posó en una niña de cabellos castaños amarrados en un par de coletas, ojos cafés enormes y una linda cara, parecida a un angelito, encantada con la criatura, decidieron adoptar a Hinamori Momo.

Adoptaron a la criatura de tan solo tres años de edad, ya había pasado un año desde la adopción y ese tiempo fue suficiente para que naciera entre la pareja y la niña una relación bastante estrecha, llena de cariño y cuidados. Pero, como si de un milagro o sorpresa hecha por el destino, Ukitake recibió una noticia de su esposa que le dejó con la boca abierta; si, Retsu estaba embarazada. Dicha nueva conmovió a los tres de sobremanera, pues cuando la pareja de casados pensaron que ya no podrían tener sangre descendiente, mucho menos por la edad, la vida les presentó la oportunidad de no perder la esperanza; además de que, Momo estaba feliz, tendría un hermanito, que aunque no fuera nada de ella por ser adoptada, lo cuidaría y querría como a nadie más en el mundo. Esa fue la promesa que se hiso la pequeña durazno.

Nueve meses pasaron, mareos, antojos, risas y llantos, hasta que finalmente llegó el día del parto de la pelinegra. Joushiro y Momo estaban en la sala de espera, ansiosos de recibir alguna noticia del estado de la mujer a quien querían ver. Pronto, una enfermera de nombre Isane les dijo que podían pasar a ver a la recién madre. Emocionados y nerviosos, entraron y vieron ahí la enorme sonrisa de Unohana, sosteniendo entre sus brazos un bulto enrollado en una mantita de color azul. Si, había sido niño. Momo se encaminó velozmente a la camilla, con su dulce sonrisa embozada, miró a su madre sosteniendo a su hermano y se trepó en la cama, quedando sentada a un lado de la pelinegra. El niño era diferente, pero muy bonito, pensó la niña, de un cabello blanco igual al de su padre, piel morena clara y entonces, el bebé abrió los ojos, dejando ver el hermoso color azul turquesa de su iris. Hinamori quedó fascinada.

-¿Cómo le pondrás, mamá?-preguntó ella con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-Creo que…-Unohana hiso un leve silencio para mirar a Ukitake, quien asintió, Ya habían planeado el nombre-Toushiro, así se llamará…

-¿Toushiro? ¡Me gusta!-dijo contenta la pequeña melocotón-Mi pequeño hermanito…Mi Shiro-chan…-acarició la pequeña cabecita de su hermano, mientras lo miraba con enorme cariño y una dulce sonrisa.

Pronto pasó el tiempo, cuando menos se dieron cuenta, Ukitake y su esposa ya veían a sus hijos hechos todos unos adultos. Momo ya tenía 20 años de edad y estudiaba para ser enfermera en la universidad, mientras que su hijo, era todo un prodigio, habiendo terminado sus estudios con excelentes calificaciones y adelantándose en los mismos estudiando en la misma universidad que su hermana adoptiva, con solo 17 años. Sin embargo, cuando el chico entró a la etapa en que todo adolescente tiende a madurar y experimentar cambios, la relación entre ambos fue haciéndose cada vez más lejana, pasaron a ser los hermanos inseparables a solo hermanos que se hablaban solo por necesidad que por otra cosa. Algo que entristecía a Hinamori demasiado, pues no solo eso, sino que le dolía que su pequeño hermano ni se inmutara en notarlo e intentar arreglar las cosas.

Toushiro se había vuelto bastante frío con su hermana, pareciera que le evitara, he hablaba de manera cortante, la dejaba hablando sola cuando ella le hablaba o simplemente le ignoraba. Momo pensó "seguramente es por la edad, yo hacía lo mismo con mamá y papá" pero ¿ya a los17 años? ¡Ese chico tendría que ser demasiado inmaduro para que siguiera con esas cosas! Para ser sincera con el mundo y con ella misma, le importaba un reverendo cacahuate si su hermano ya no quería su compañía, si le odiara o algo por el estilo, pero le importaba más el porqué, seguramente así se sentiría más tranquila, o eso quería creer, porque la realidad era todo lo contario. Saber que su hermanito, aquel que tanto quería, que cuidaba y protegía, que ahora le pagaba con indiferencia, _su _Shiro-chan, ya no le miraba ni a los ojos.

Por otro lado, el peliblanco se sentía muy raro, hace años comenzaba a sentir como un mar de emociones le hundía y no podía diferenciar dichos sentimientos uno del otro, pero siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: todo era culpa de Hinamori. Si, él sabía perfectamente que ellos eran hermanos pero que ella era adoptaba por las razones de sus padres, la quería y mucho, tenía que admitirlo, ella siempre cuidaba de él, jugaban siempre que él se lo pedía aunque estuviese ocupada por ejemplo, haciendo la tarea; platicaba de su día en la escuela cuando sus padres no estaban en casa, y todo siempre con una gran sonrisa. Siempre le había gustado que Momo le sonriera tan cálidamente…Pero ¿le gustaba? He ahí el dilema, pensó. Siempre llegaba a ese estúpido pensamiento, ¿Cómo no maduraba? ¿Cómo era que veía más allá de lo que no? Evitarla no era algo que le gustase, le quedaba claro que su hermana sufría por esa lejanía luego de los maravillosos días en los que ambos reían y se la pasaban juntos, como la uña y la mugre.

Una tarde en la que ni Unohana ni Ukitake estaban—la primera por ir al hospital donde trabajaba como doctora y el segundo a la escuela donde enseñaba como maestro—Momo había llegado temprano de la universidad, apenas y eran las tres de la tarde. De pronto, su estomago gruñó como si fuera un perro, era claro que tuviera hambre luego de no haber comido nada desde que había salido de casa, que solo fue una manzana. Se encaminó al refrigerador en busca de algo para comer, sacando así algo para hacerse un par de sándwiches, pues odiaba la idea de tener que cocinar ya hastiada de la escuela. Entonces, la puerta de la entrada se abrió, su hermano ya había llegado.

-¿Qué hay de comer, moja camas?-preguntó el chico lo más indiferente del mundo, aventando la mochila en una de las sillas de la entrada para dirigirse a la cocina y ver que digería. Momo infló los cachetes enojada.

-¿Tantos años y todavía no lo superas? ¡Deja de llamarme así, Shiro-chan!-le regañó ella, y vaya que hiso que el otro se molestara, sobre todo por ese apodo que a veces le desesperaba.

-¡Silencio, moja camas!-sentenció el chico de mirada turquesa-Ya te he dicho que odio ese estúpido apodito…-la durazno quería gritarle que no era estúpido ese nombre que cuando nació y se lo puso para ella era "lindo", pero lo entendía, ya que años de conocerlo—o por lo menos pensar eso—no podía ni siquiera entenderlo ¿a caso era la peor hermana de todo el mundo?

-Lo siento mucho, no quise hacerlo-expresó ella cabizbaja yéndose de la cocina para subir las escaleras, dejando a su hermano con la incertidumbre de porqué se había puesto tan sensible. El peliblanco se sintió culpable, cosa que odiaba, pues las únicas razones por las que Hinamori lloraba o se afligía eran por él, y todo se remontaba a solo unos años atrás cuando comenzó a evitarla.

Se fue a la sala a ver televisión y comer de los sándwiches que ella iba a comer. Pasó una hora y ella no bajaba de su alcoba, pensó que dejarla sola mejoraría su actitud y se calmaría un poco, pero no fue así, no como otras veces. De nuevo, pasó una hora y Momo no bajaba, se preocupó. Toushiro, con mucho fastidio pero sin dejar de lado su interrogante de cómo estaría su hermana, subió por las escaleras para ir al cuarto de la chica de cabello castaño. Tocó la puerta para ver si ella respondía y le abría, pero nada. Tocó de nuevo más fuerte y un poco más impaciente, a veces Momo llegaba a ser muy infantil, pesaba. Sin mucha delicadeza, abrió la puerta, cosa que le sorprendió porque ella siempre que se encerraba ponía el seguro por dentro. Y ahí estaba, tendida en su cama boca abajo y con su cara contra la almohada. El peliblanco se acercó y se sentó al borde de la cama, intentado que ella lo volteara a ver, la movió ligeramente con la mano en su espalda, pero ella ni se acomedía a quitar la vista de la almohada.

-Hinamori…-le llamó-Ya levántate, come algo que sino luego te enfermas del estómago y mamá me echará la culpa a mí-quiso poner de pretexto, pero aun así, ella no lo miraba-Hinamori…

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido despegándose de la almohada-Déjame dormir…-renegó ella volviendo a aventarse la cara a la cama. Toushiro resopló molesto, siempre que ella estaba enojada y no quería hablar o ponía el pretexto de que tenía sueño o se encerraba.

-Yo…-comenzó él, la verdad no era fácil, pero si con eso las cosas se solucionaban tendría que arriesgarse, pues no quería estar peleado con su hermana, de hecho nunca le había gustado-Quería pedirte disculpas-comentó él bajando la cabeza. Momo se levantó y se sentó en la cama con la cara totalmente sorprendida ¿el pequeño y testarudo Shiro-chan pidiéndole perdón?

-¿Q-Qué dices?-ella todavía no lo podía creer, hace mucho que él no se disculpaba. La última vez que lo había hecho fue porque se pelearon por unos pedazos de sandía, y él había golpeado a Momo en la cara pero sin intenciones malas, cuando apenas solo tenía 8 años.

-¡Te pido perdón, de acuerdo!-bien, si, Toushiro no era bueno expresando lo que sentía, seguía siendo muy inmaduro y lo aceptaba, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando lo haces frente a la persona que consideras especial? ¿Cómo saber usar esas palabras adecuadas sin regarla o lastimar?-Bien, me exalté, perdón por eso.

-No te preocupes-Momo sonrió contenta, hace mucho que su hermano no la trataba así ¿pero que era lo que sentía? Siempre se sintió extraña a su lado, y no quería ver esa relación de hermanos como algo más allá, no estaría bien, no para ambos, ni para sus padres-Shiro-chan…le llamó ella con la voz algo cortaba, el otro solo la miró expectante-te quiero preguntar algo…

-Bien ¿qué es?-ella agachó la mirada, no quería hacerlo pero _tenia _que. Toushiro la miró algo raro, pues no actuaba normal.

-¿Por qué…Por qué me evitas, Shiro-chan?-preguntó ella al borde de las lagrimas, él nunca quería verla así, pero tenía la culpa de ello ¿por qué? Porque todo iba a ella, no quería decirlo por eso calló-He notado que desde que creciste…te has alejado de mí, ¡y eso no me gusta! Q-Quiero decir…eres mi hermanito, te quiero mucho y…tenerte cerca pero que tú seas distante…me duele…

Se abrazó inconscientemente del peliblanco, como lo hacía siempre que estaba triste y él era el único con quien se desahogaba, pero ¿ahora era igual? Eso ahora ni le importaba, quería saber la verdad del distanciamiento de su hermanito, de _su _Shiro-chan. Mientras ella lloraba, el peliblanco la abrazaba con más fuerza ¡como se sentía tan miserable y desgraciado! Todo porque ella lloraba por _su _causa.

-Hinamori…Quisiera decirlo, pero no puedo, no debo…

-¿A-Acaso…me odias? ¿Ya no confías en mí? ¿Qué te hecho yo para que me trates de esa manera? ¡Responde!-exigió ya harta y completamente desembocada, ya no podía contener todo lo que tenía en el pecho, ese sentimiento de tristeza mezclado con impotencia, incertidumbre y pesar.

-No, no te odio ¡Y no vuelvas a decir semejante estupidez!-le exclamó el joven de ojos turquesa y ella le miró fijo, mientras él le tomaba de los hombros para calmarla pues había comenzado a golpearle-Si no te quiero decir…es porque es muy difícil, es algo que ni yo entiendo…-suspiró con desgano pero continuó-Yo no quería confesarte nada, porque alejarme de ti era la única manera para evitar que ambos saliéramos heridos…

-¿De qué hablas, Shiro..?-preguntó la chica castaña, entonces la distancia fue acortándose, podía sentir la respiración de su hermano cerca de ella, sentía que las mejillas le ardían…¿a caso él…?

-Yo te amo, Hinamori-dijo él, quien al sorprender a su moja camas, la besó sin el menor remordimiento del mundo ¿ya para qué arrepentirse o sentir culpa? Si nunca había deseado con tantas ganas los labios de su _hermana _como ahora que la tenía cerca.

Ella se quedó en blanco, no sabía como responder, pero poco a poco fue cayendo en esa dulce sensación que la abarcó junto con su Shiro-chan, tanto que el beso dejó de ser inofensivo y hacerse más pasional, cosa que ni ellos mismos se dieron cuenta, llegando hasta el extremo de ser uno con el otro. Esa misma tarde, en la casa ya habían llegado Ukitake junto a su esposa buscando a sus hijos, ya que no estaban en la planta baja y ahí mismo las luces habían estado apagadas. Al entrar a la habitación de Momo, descubrieron que ellos habían hecho algo que para los demás hubiese estado penalizado hasta por el más poderoso de los dioses, pero algo le decía a Unohana que nada de lo que habían hecho tenía algo malo. Sonrió al ver como su primogénito abrazaba a su segunda hija, en esa cama y tapados con las sabanas sus cuerpos ya descansando luego de terminar de _hacer el amor._

¿Qué importaba lo que dijeran los demás? Ellos no cometían realmente eso que llamaban incesto, todo el mundo que los conocía sabía perfectamente que ellos solo eran hermanos por un papel y no por la sangre, y sobre todo, más de uno se había dado cuenta de que ellos sentían algo más que solo ese sentimiento de amor de hermanos. Lo que no quería decir Toushiro fue que, él amaba a su hermana, a su Momo moja camas, pues no tenía idea de que ella pudiese corresponder dicho sentimiento, pensando que solo lo vería siempre como su hermanito, pero no contaba que ella sintiera lo mismo. Aun así, por más prohibido, por más clandestino, por más tachados que los tenga la sociedad, ese amor que nació como hermandad creció hasta hacerse fuerte, lo suficiente como para superar todo. Momo siempre había querido una familia, sentirse amada y sentirse en un hogar; Retsu y Joushiro le dieron una familia, Toushiro la amaba, y con él podía decir perfectamente que se sentía en su hogar.

**~FiN~**

* * *

><p><em>-Ok…creo que este es el más largo de todos, espero que les haya gustado [ñ.ñ] No me tachen tan mal por lo del incesto, pero…¡¿Con un hermano como Hitsugaya quien no lo cometería? [:3] jajaja...<em>

_Hikari: Ya…[¬¬] Mejor vete a dormir, ve a cenar, no sé…¡Pero deja de lado tus pinches perversiones!_

_-Para eso necesito: a) cambiarme de salón de clases b) dejar de ver anime y c)dejar a mi mejor amigo que un pervertido de lo peor pero que aún así lo quiero [XD] Así que ninguna la acepto…Bueno, sin más, los dejo…espero hacer los otros Shots a tiempo antes de que mueran o llegue el Apocalipsis jeje…¡Los amo! ¡~Bye, bye! _


	5. Te amo, amigo

_-¡Kya! ¡Gomenasai! Pero me tardé demasiado, creo que la mente se me secó luego de tantos One-shots [x.x] Tanto que cuando ya iba a la mitad de este capi, el disco duro se me había borrado por completo…Por suerte y recuperé lo indispensable…_

_Hikari: Ay no exageres, ni que te fuera a dar amnesia o algo [¬¬U] _

_-No, pero puede pasar…tanto tiempo metido en otras cosas puede hacer que se te vaya el avión…Que suerte que no pasó eso, sin estaría como mi madre…_

_Hikari: Por suerte no te oye, sino ya te iba como en feria…_

_-Si ¿verdad? ¡Bueno, en otros temas! No tengo excusa para disculparme, estuve mucho tiempo metida en fanficion que hacía otras historias en vez de ponerle huevos a esta ¡Pero regresé! Y advienen qué, ya sólo queda un Shot para terminar esa colección, sólo me queda el ByaHisa [^.^] ¡Juas Juas!Ok, pues el que les traigo ahora es el IshiHime, enserio que es la segunda vez que escribo de esta pareja, que ojala el maldito de Tite haga realidad sino lo castro [¬¬] Weno, en otras cosas ¡Ya Tite! ¡Que Rukia patee el culo de Riruka! ¡Quiero ver acción, mierda! ¡Cómo es que se están chingando a Ichigo, Rukia y Byakuya! ¡Y Kenpachi y los otros ya se madrearon a todos! No mamen…¿Vieron además una disque entrevista donde decía cosas acerca de la Saga del Agente Perdido? ¡Disque Ichigo corresponderá a Orihime! ¡Buh! *toca el control y salen gritos de abucheo de multitud*_

_Hikari: ¿Y es cierto o no?_

_-Yo digo que no [¬¬] Tite será medio Troll pero no pendejo, si hace publica una pareja siendo un manga Shounen, perdería fans de ambos bandos, además, ¡Si fuera verdad, yo seguiría siendo IchiRukista 4ever! ¡Y también IshiHimista4ever! Pues se nota como en verdad existen ambos parings…_

_Hikari: Tú y tus loqueras, Nee-san…Me sorprende como es que tu amigo de aguanta…_

_-Neee…él ya se volvió IchiRukista también [xD] Nada más que él si odia a Inoue, yo no [:P]_

_Hikari: [o.O] Lo que hace el anime y prestarse series en DVD…Weno, los dejamos leer, esperamos que les guste, ah aparte, como siempre, Nee-san olvida los detalles, este Shot es como algunos de los anteriores, UA y contiene a lo mejor OoC. Además, agradecemos los reviews de:_

_**Claw-13: **__Si, lo sé perfectamente [xD]para mí también las relaciones son sagradas, aunque en un principio dudé en hacer ese capitulo, dije "Al demonio los prejuicios" Que son lo que atan al ser humano siempre. No te preocupes, tus comentarios siempre serán bien recibidos ¿Sale vale? [;3]¡Gracias por leer siempre mis historias!_

_**SnowGiirl: **__Honestamente…¡Yo también cometería incesto con un hermano como Toushiro! [xD] (¿Quién no? Más bien) No, no es incesto, por eso planteé lo de la adopción. Me alegra que te haya gustado el HitsuHina ¡Special for you! [;3] Que tanto lo pediste jeje…Gracias por leer y tus comentarios de cada Shot. ¡Se te quiere!_

_**Darisu-chan: **__Tenquiris, loca [o.o] está bien que la sociedad sea un porquería jejeje (pensamos igual) Pero nee…Como dije antes, quería quitar de plano los prejuicios, se supone que ese fic lo hice especial con eso de las relaciones que pueden ser incorrectas para los demás. Bueno, no me gustaría preguntarte acerca de la revolución industrial [xD] así que sólo te agradezco por leer y dejarme tu queridísimo review de cada historia ¡Te requetequiero! [x3] Y aunque no lo creas, tengo una mente demasiado pervertida._

_Recuerden que __**NI BLEACH NI SUS PERSONAJES NOS PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO, ASÍ MISMO, CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES SÓLO MERA COINCIDENCIA.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AMOR CLANDESTINO<strong>

**SHOT 5: TE AMO, AMIGO**

Por más vueltas que diera al asunto tenía que mentalizarse que ya no había escapatoria, no, y lo sabía perfectamente, pues sino sería como si él mismo no se conociera. Y aunque fuera lo más vergonzoso del mundo, lo más tonto y otros miles de adjetivos negativos que se le quisiera poner a su situación, no le importaba. No, a Ishida Uryuu le importaba un cacahuate, porque él sabía desde hace años que estaba total e irrefutablemente enamorado de su mejor amiga, Inoue Orihime.

Esta chica era para él quizá la más hermosa que había visto, desde que la conoció en la secundaria cuando se volvieron los mejores amigos. Linda, de un cabello que en ese entonces era corto hasta los hombros, de un color pelirrojo, casi anaranjado; enormes ojos grises y una piel muy blanca, como una muñequita de porcelana. Con el paso del tiempo fue madurando, mas haciéndose todavía una mujer joven muy bella, tal vez con un cuerpo que derretía a más de uno, pero para Ishida, ella era más que solo carne, pues más que la belleza, le había encantado la inocencia y la gentileza de Orihime.

Ahora ya eran adultos, jóvenes pero aun así personas que tenían que hacerse cargo de su futuro, ya con unos 20 años cargados, estudiando la misma carrera de medicina en la Universidad de Karakura. Aun así, había algo que fue cambiando la amistad de ambos, y ese algo era el simple hecho de que la pelirroja se había hecho novia de un muchacho de cabellos azabaches y ojos verdes inexpresivos, el cual provenía de Europa como estudiante de intercambio, Ulquiorra Ciffer era su nombre, y estudiaba una licenciatura en derechos. Ambos salían desde hace un año, y esto destrozaba a Uryuu de sobre manera, viendo así sus oportunidades de decirle a la Hime lo que sentía bastante lejanas, incluso, se podría decir que, destruidas.

Muchos decían que la chica más linda de la facultad desperdiciaba su tiempo en haberse fijado en un muchacho muy inexpresivo, casi mudo, al cual muchos consideraban _emo. _Pero eso a Inoue le venía importando poco, ella _quería _mucho a Ulquiorra, aun si este fuera muy distante y poco cariñoso con ella. Pero, a pesar de todo esto, sólo una persona se daba cuenta de la realidad, y ese no era nada más que Uryuu, quien sabía a la perfección como se trataban ambos: Orihime se la pasaba demostrándole su amor al pelinegro de ojos verdes con besos, abrazos, coquetería y demás sólo para ganarse algo con lo que fuera correspondida, sin embargo, Ciffer siempre le demostraba frialdad, distancia, indiferencia. Pocas veces ellos hablaban de romance frente a los demás, todo porque, estando solos, Ulquiorra trataba, no sólo con indiferencia a su _novia, _sino que también la hería de manera verbal.

Una mañana común y corriente, en la clase de la profesora Unohana Retsu, todos ponían bastante atención, pues la mujer frente a ellos, de ojos azules y cabello negro trenzado y bastante largo, a pesar de su sonrisa amplia, podía llegar a ser más cruel el mismo demonio, claro si la hacían enojar. Volviendo a la clase, la profesora les había encargado una tarea en parejas, más exactamente una exposición acerca del sistema inmune del ser humano, ella misma organizó las parejas y, como si fuese obra del destino—aunque se podría tomar en cuenta a la profesora como cómplice—Ishida resultó ser el compañero de su mejor amiga que, gustosa de serlo, acepto hacer el trabajo ¿Qué podría salir mal? Después de todo siempre se habían llevado bien desde secundaría, el trabajo sería pan comido y, más que nada, bastante entretenido.

Esa misma tarde, Uryuu esperaba a su amiga en su departamento, era bastante cómodo vivir de manera independiente para él, después de todo, su padre Ishida Ryuken, por más frio y desnaturalizado que fuera, tampoco era mala persona. Le había permitido a su propio hijo irse de la casa, no sólo por la tranquilidad de este, más por la suya propia. Era un cuarto para las seis de la tarde y Orihime no llegaba, lo cual le preocupaba, pues habían quedado en verse exactamente a las cinco treinta. Volvió a mirar el reloj de una manera un tanto desesperada, pero de pronto, algo lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, estaban tocando la puerta. Se acercó a atender el llamado y abrió en el acto, viendo frente a él la figura de su amiga, siempre con su típica sonrisa franca y animada.

-Perdona la tardanza, Ishida-kun-dijo apenada la jovencita, mientras que el chico de lentes le daba permiso de que pasara y cerraba la puerta luego de que ella entrara.

-No te preocupes-contestó él en respuesta-Lo bueno fue que llegaste, me tenías preocupado. Pensé que te había pasado algo.

-Si, lo siento…Es que no tenía saldo y no pude marcarte o avisarte por mensaje-justificó la pelirroja-Bueno, mejor empecemos.

Y así empezaron, según la profesora, ella no quería nada de presentaciones en diapositivas o videos, quería material físico para la exposición, así que los alumnos, con todo el pesar de sus almas, tenían que hacer carteles, maquetas, diagramas de árbol ¡Lo que fuera! Incluso ponerse a leer el libro de texto si era necesario, pero nada de tecnología, aunque claro, a fuerza tenían que explicar. Muchos se preguntaban si era porque eso les serviría de algo o a la profesora Retsu le gustaba torturarlos. Hicieron uno que otro cartel, los cuales tenían perfectos cuerpos humanos dibujados por Orihime, aunque claro, tuvieron que borrarles muchas cosas, por ejemplo, manos robóticas y cabezas de dinosaurio que ella misma le había puesto y, aunque el Ishida sintiera si que los borraba haría sentir mal a su amiga, pensando que le daría a entender que su arte era muy loco y _feo, _tuvo que borrara dichos trazos. A veces se notaba claramente como Orihime era la mente de una niña de ocho años en el cuerpo de una mujer adulta.

Eran exactamente las 8:57, pronto sería más tarde, y el Ishida sentía que no era correcto que su amiga se quedase más tarde. Si, estaba muy grandecita como para seguir con eso de que tenía que regresar a casa temprano, a pesar de que sólo vivían ella y su hermano mayor Sora, que trabajaba casi la mayor parte del día y era demasiado buena gente, pues permitía que su hermanita anduviera por cualquier lado. Claro que mientras tuviera de compañía a alguien conocido. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo ello, era peligroso que la dejara irse sola a casa cuando estaba oscureciendo de más y que anduviera sin compañía por ahí, debido a que en donde vivía Inoue era un barrio poco seguro, pues estaba lleno de pandilleros.

Comenzaron guardando todo y acomodando el material para el día siguiente, acordando que sería el pelinegro quien llevará las cosas, para que la pelirroja se fuera despidiendo de su amigo.

-Bueno, que pases buenas noches, Ishida-kun-comentó simple la chica, ya casi abriendo la puerta del departamento-¡~Bye, bye!

-E-Espera, Inoue-san-llamó él, provocando que la aludida volteara a verlo un poco confusa-Es decir…Te acompaño a tu casa ¡Si eso! Eh…Es muy tarde para que andes sola, no quiero que tu hermano se preocupe o que te vaya a pasar algo.

-Descuida, no pasa nada. Tengo dinero, tomaré el metro y…

-Insisto-dijo serio y decidido el joven de gafas-Ven, vámonos que sino se hace más tarde-dijo mientras tomaba sus llaves y una chaqueta para así, cerrar la puerta de su hogar e irse con la chica, que, resignada pero con una sonrisa, no le quedó de otra más que seguir a su amigo. De cierta forma, ver que su mejor amigo siempre se tomaba esas atribuciones no le molestaba en lo absoluto, al contario, le daba seguridad y le enternecía.

Faltaban sólo un par de cuadras para llegar a la casa de la chica, un edifico con pequeños departamentos, mientras que habían caminando tranquilamente por la acera y los autos pasaban a un lado en medio de la noche de luna nueva, todo en completo silencio, cosa que ponía a Uryuu desconcertado, pues siempre que caminaban a cualquier lado, siempre que estaban juntos, Orihime tenía algo de que hablar. La miró por unos segundos y ella parecía estar distraída, abstracta del mundo entero, metida dentro de su mente, con la mirada perdida y sus labios fruncidos…Parecía estar triste.

-Inoue-san…-el llamado le hiso erguir la cabeza un tanto bruscamente-¿Qué tienes?-al descubrir que su mejor amigo le llamaba, cambio su semblante rápidamente a uno más sereno y normal al de siempre.

-N-Nada…-negó con las manos de manera nerviosa-Estoy bien ¡Perfectamente!-fingió rotundamente, Ishida sólo le miró todavía más afligido, pues le dolía que su amiga, su mejor amiga, le mintiera, aunque dentro de él sabía que era sólo para que no se preocupara más de la cuenta.

-Por favor, no me mientas, Inoue-san…-pidió amablemente, ella sólo bajó su vista avergonzada de su actitud tan infantil y poco convincente, nunca había sido buena mintiendo, menos con él. Aparte de que hacerlo la lastimaba a sí misma-Sabes que puedes contármelo todo…Aunque, si no quieres, lo entiendo…

-Discutí con Ulquiorra-kun-dijo en susurro pero al parecer fue bastante audible para su amigo, quien ponía su ceño fruncido al saber que, de nueva cuenta, ese maldito de Ciffer ponía de ese modo a su querida Hime.

-Ahora qué te hiso…-habló de una manera un tanto autoritaria, como si al saber la razón, fuera directo a golpear al de ojos verdes, así pensó Orihime.

-No, no. Él no me hiso nada, de nuevo fui yo…-comentó ella con un deje de tristeza-De nuevo me dijo que le estaba haciendo mucho escandalo sólo con cosas insignificantes…Que le diera espacio, porque siente que soy a veces muy escandalosa y también muy asfixiante…Lo cual es verdad.

Escuchar esas palabras salientes de la boca de la misma Inoue le hacía sentir hervir la sangre ¡Qué se creía el desgraciado de Ciffer diciendo semejante babosada! ¿Qué ella hacía cosas insignificantes? ¡Ella sólo quería que el imbécil le diera tan siquiera un abrazo de cinco minutos! ¿Qué ella era escandalosa y asfixiante? ¡Seguramente él era el príncipe encantador así de _emo _y así de indiferente y bestia! ¡Maldito patán! Pero, por más rabia que sintiera en sus adentros, le daba tristeza saber que su amiga no era capaz—o mejor dicho, que no quería ver—la clase de hombre que era Ulquiorra.

-Deja de decir eso…-le sentenció Ishida, a lo que ella le miró con desconcierto y duda-No digas eso de ti, que él es el que está mal… ¿Cuantas veces tendré que decírtelo? ¡Él es un patán contigo! No deberías de tomarle ninguna clase de afecto cuando él ni siquiera le presta la atención que debería…

-Ishida-kun…Él me quiere, lo sé…

-No, escúchame. Tu te mereces a alguien mejor, alguien que si te quiera, más que nada, que te respete…-dijo de una manera que hiso estremecer a Orihime, ella se sonrojó de sobremanera porque él se estaba acercando demasiado a ella. De no ser porque recobró el sentido común y que se había dado cuenta de que ya estaban en la puerta del edificio donde ella vivía, la hubiera besado y no se había arrepentido-Lo siento, ya estás en casa…Me voy, nos veremos mañana. Cuídate, Inoue-san.

Y se marchó, dejando ahí a su amiga, desconcertada, confundida sobre lo que había pasado, mientras que se reprochaba internamente de cómo no fue capaz de decirle lo que sentía y haberla besado cuando tenía oportunidad. Pero no debía. Ella tenía novio, él sólo era su mejor amigo, si cometía la tremenda estupidez de besarla, ella se sentiría mal, terminaría por aborrecerlo y tal vez, hasta dejarían de ser amigos. Incluso se le venía la idea de que su hermano podía verlos, de que Ulquiorra tendría un sexto sentido y que iría a patearle el trasero de enterarse que había besado a su novia. Lástima que no fue así. Pero, si lo había evitado, fue más que nada por ella, para que ella no se sintiera mal consigo misma ni que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su amistad terminara en la basura por un pequeñísimo error.

Al día siguiente, ya en clases, ambos expusieron de la mejor manera que pudieron, cosa que les resultó haciendo un trabajo tan conciso, tan completo y fácil de entender, que fue aceptado por el resto del grupo positivamente y también por la profesora Unohana. Cuando era hora del primer descanso, Uryuu se había ido a resolver otros asuntos pendientes con otras materias extras, terminando eso, fue en busca de Orihime, pensó que estaría en la cafetería desayunando, pero no la encontró. Preguntó en todo el campus por ella, hasta que su compañero Kurosaki Ichigo le dijo que no hace más de cinco minutos la había visto pasar por las canchas de tenis hacia el gimnasio, llorando porque, en ese mismo rato, se vio como ella había estado discutiendo con Ciffer. Rápidamente fue hacia ese lugar para encontrar a su amiga que tanto le tenía preocupado y ahora con lo que se acababa de enterar, aun peor.

Llegó hasta el gimnasio, no la encontró ni en la cancha de vóley y mucho menos en la de básquet, caminó hacia donde estaba la piscina olímpica y entonces, ahí la encontró. Estaba en una de las gradas, sentada y sollozando tristemente, con las manos cubriéndole su hermoso rostro. Se acercó temeroso, pensando que ella tal vez le despreciaría por seguirla y que le gritaría que le dejara sola, más eso nunca pasó, pues cuando él había posado delicadamente su mano sobre su hombro, esta levantó la cara por la que recorrían lagrimas saladas y así, lanzarse a su amigo a llorar todavía más desconsoladamente.

-Inoue-san…

-Tenías razón… ¡El no me quería, nunca lo hiso!-lloró con amargura en su voz, rota por dentro, se podía escuchar claramente lo dolida que se encontraba-El mismo me lo dijo, y yo…Y yo…¡Fui una idiota!

-No, no digas eso. Ya pasó…-le decía al oído delicadamente, temiendo que con cualquier palabra no planeada, la muñeca que tenía en brazos se le fuera a romper-Llora, desahógate…Aquí estoy contigo…

-Ishida-kun…-su voz se tornó suave, casi inaudible, era un milagro que él pudiese escucharle, ella había levantado su rostro, buscando los ojos oscuros de su amigo, pidiendo de nuevo ver su reflejo en ellos, como si eso fuese su cura contra todo.

-Dime…-habló él de modo suave también, tratando con cuidado a su amiga, que todavía no deshacía el abrazo, pero no le importó.

-Tú…Tú me quieres ¿verdad?

-Claro ¿Por qué no lo haría?-dijo él de una manera un tanta irónica, pero tratando de que ella no notara que dentro de eso estaba un "sí, te quiero como no tienes idea, de hecho te amo".

-No, es que…Quiero saber si tú, me quieres como yo a ti…-él arqueó una ceja confundido mientras que la cara de Inoue se tornaba roja. ¿Será acaso que ella…?-Ishi…Uryuu-no le llamó por su apellido, no le llamó con el sufijo con el que comúnmente lo hacía-Tú…¿Me quieres como yo a ti?

-Y…¿Cómo es que tú me quieres…Orihime?-preguntó él, también, quitando el apellido y ese odioso sufijo que los distanciaba.

Lentamente, los rostros de ambos se fueron acercando todavía más, se podía escuchar las leves palpitaciones de sus corazones desbocados, podían sentir la respiración del otro, y sentir el ardor de sus mejillas como su quemara. Hundiéndose así en un puro y casto beso, que luego fue subiendo y subiendo, haciendo que sus bocas comenzaran a danzar con la del otro, así mismo, que sus lenguas juguetearan traviesamente y que sus pulmones pidieran a gritos algo de oxigeno. Oh, como eran de crueles tanto la naturaleza humana, el organismo y las hormonas.

Sonrieron mutuamente, mientras él volvía a abrazarla y apoyaba su barbilla en la cabellera rojiza de Inoue, respirando la esencia del otro, deseando que ese pequeño segundo no terminara, ni siquiera si llegaban los del equipo de natación a sacarlos del gimnasio.

Si, Ishida Uryuu había estado enamorado de su mejor amiga desde la secundaria, se había callado más de seis años de quererla todo por medio de arruinar su amistad y que fuera rechazado por la Hime, en cambio, esta sólo pedía a alguien que la respetara, alguien que le hiciera sentir especial, alguien que leamara. _Ella sólo pedía amor._ Y si había estado con Ulquiorra fue porque tenía miedo, miedo de que su afecto hacia Ishida, que iba más allá de la amistad, fuera a arruinar su relación con él y terminara haciéndola sufrir. Sin embargo, se puso a pensar, que el distanciamiento con el chico Ciffer, así como su frialdad e indiferencia le hicieron darse cuenta que Uryuu tenía razón, Inoue Orihime, aun siendo la chica más despistada y más asfixiante, siendo o no verdad, merecía a alguien mejor. Además de que eso le ayudó a darse cuenta de que sus sentimientos hacia su amigo no podían seguirse callando, por más mal que estuvieran, por más clandestino que fuese, quererlo estando con alguien más no era ningún pecado pues cuando anduvo con Ciffer, no había pasado nada con Ishida.

Al final de todo, siempre si se hicieron novios, no fue tan mal como pensaron, pues sus sentimientos si fueron correspondidos, pronto sus amigos se dieron cuenta y las carrillas (1) no se hicieron esperar, porque quizá el mundo entero se daba cuenta de que ellos debían estar juntos. Ambos terminaron su carrera, y para colmo del destino, consiguieron empleo en el mismo hospital, donde trabajaban como equipo siendo la buena pareja que eran, quizá el tiempo los llevaría más lejos, quizá vendrían más oportunidades y bendiciones, pero mientras tanto, disfrutarían de lo que ahora tenían, sin miedo a que su amistad fuese arruinada por el amor, porque aunque ellos no se dieran cuenta, la amistad reforzaba aun más ese inmenso amor que tenían y que era correspondido.

**~FiN~**

* * *

><p><em>-¿Qué dicen? ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, acepto cualquier comentario, ya saben, mientras no se metan con mi madre [¬¬]<em>

_Hikari: Ni siquiera yo me meto [O-OU]_

_-Coyona…Weno, nos despedimos, ¡que tengan suerte! ¡Nos seguimos leyendo! ¡YA FALTA POCO PARA TERMINAR ESTE FIC! Les aclaro, haré el ByaHisa y un One-Shot adicional, este será IchiRuki [:3] Si quieren alguno en especial díganme ¿Arre? Weno, me retiro, tengo que descansar, ando ya casi dormida [xD] ¡Los amo a todos mi gente bonita! ¡Ay La!_


	6. El Noble y la Plebeya

_-¡Hola! Bueno, primero que nada, gracias a todos por seguir esta historia y, principalmente, lamento la tardansa [u-u] había planeado terminar esta colección antes de año nuevo pero no se pudo. Lamento eso._

_Hikari: Se presentaron inconvenientes, esperamos su comprensión._

_-El último, como les prometí, es ByaHisa. El cual me costó como algo de trabajo hacerlo porque no tenía NI IDEA de como hacerlo. Pero me bastó como una hora y pico hacerlo mientras escuchaba "Amor Clandestino" [xD] Así que de aquí salió. Espero y les guste._

_Hikari: Ahora vamos a mi sección *aprieta el control y sale un sonido tipo comercial*_

_**Darisu-chan: **__¡He aquí el ByaHisa! [xD] Si, es que es muy obvio que la entrevista esa hubiese sido falsa, todo porque a Tite no le convendría ponerse de ningún bando, perdería fans de ambos lados. Será medio troll, pero no stupid [xD] Jeje…Lamento lo de tu amigo [u-u] Lamentablemente yo también sentí cosas por mi mejor amigo (estábamos en primaria, pero weno) y se enteró. Lastimosamente, nuestra relación ya no ha vuelto a ser igual, pero sigo teniendo contacto con él, aunque no tanto debido a la escuela, falta de tiempo, etc. ¡Pero bueno, a sonreír! ¡Aquí la conti pa' ti!_

_**Etterna Fanel: **__Muchas Gracias por el comentario. Si, y es que…¡Es imposible no amar el IchiRuki! ¡Y claro que así deberían de quedar! Sobre todo Ichigo con Rukia y Uryuu con Orihime. Recemos porque Tite haga las cosas bien [xD] Aquí el capi ¡que lo disfrutes!_

_**Claw13: **__Jeje…Si, opino lo mismo. Uryuu encaja bien con Orihime desde muchas perspectivas. Orihime lo ablanda y lo hace entrar en razón, aparte de que le causa un sentimiento de protección como los que suceden entre Ichigo con Rukia y viceversa; y si mencionamos a Uryuu, concuerdo contigo en que él puede hacer madurar a Orihime. Y con eso de que Hime con Ichi…¡Es un horror! No por ofender, tampoco, pero…En lo personal ¡Creo que son hermanos perdidos! ¡OMFG! [o.o] Y si, sería muy aburrido, entonces Bleach si sería Shoujo y no Shounen [¬¬] Jeje…Y con eso de tu hermano, pues cada quien, te repito: la idea fue sólo por el fic y porque mucha gente comentaba que Momo era como más hermana de Toushiro. Y si, las civilizaciones antiguas son muy locas [=|] Recuerdo eso de Cleopatra por un libro que leí hace años…Además que sería un caos. Pero bueno ¡Lo que sea de cada quien! Como siempre he dicho [xD] Gracias por tu comentario que siempre me saca una sonrisota! ¡Besos y abrazos!_

_**McCormick Girl (antes Snow Girl): **__Gracias por tus comentarios en cada capitulo. Me alegra que te haya gustado este Shot. ¡Y claro que esa canción es genial! ¡Maná es la ley! [xD] Bueno, eso digo, no sé tu. Aquí la conti, que la disfrutes. ¡Saludos!_

__: No ps ¡Que ondas! [xD] Gracias por tu review que me dio otro año más de vida (si es que la profecía de 2012 no se cumple jaja…) Es juego. En fin, de nuevo gracias por comentar, además de agregar la historia a favoritos y sobre todo ¡Leer los comentarios! A veces me pregunto si de verdad los leen o algo. Creo que a veces enfado con mis loqueras [^^U] Pero 'X'. ¡Y es que con un hermano como Hitsugaya quien no comete insesto! [XD] Ok, tenquiris…Espero que la continuación te guste. ¡Bye!_

* * *

><p><strong>AMOR CLANDESTINO<strong>

**SHOT 6: EL NOBLE Y LA PLEBEYA**

Ese era uno de los días más importantes en su vida, por fin había ingresado a su escuadrón con honores y ya había recibido un buen puesto, como todo digno futuro líder del noble clan de la casa Kuchiki. Si, Byakuya Kuchiki estaba contento aunque lo disimulara.

Pero para su infortunio, no todo es miel sobre hojuelas. Ese día todo el escuadrón seis tendría que ir a los diferentes distritos del Rukongai para asegurarse de que no ocurriera nada fuera de lo normal; eso abarca desde señoras con problemas con los alimentos, campesinos con problemas en sus cosechas, niños ladrones de dulces hasta bandidos desalmados que no tenían siquiera algo de moral, o por lo menos decencia, para atacar a la gente. Y para su mala suerte, si es que se podía aun más, le tocó uno de los peores: Inuzuri.

El distrito número 78 de 80 en toda la región de la Sociedad de Almas. Todo el mundo sabía que los distritos dependían de calidad de vida según la numeración y era obvio que Inuzuri era lo más bajo de lo bajo, lo peor de lo peor. A muy mala gana tenía que ir a cumplir su deber si algún día tendría que volverse capitán de la sexta escuadra y seguir honrando el nombre de su clan, así que, como dicen por ahí, "al mal tiempo buena cara".

Llegó y todo parecía, como decía que se requería en aquel informe, muy normal. Niños yendo de aquí para allá, pero muy pocos, aunque sobraban borrachos tirados por las callejuelas y hasta afuera de las chozas. Degradante, pensó Byakuya con asco. Pero pronto, cuando estaba a punto de partir, la tranquilidad de ese pequeño distrito se vio interrumpida por un borlote; un grupo de indecentes atacando a una muchacha.

-¡Oh, vamos, linda! – decía uno de los sujetos mientras aprisionaba la muñeca de la joven – Sólo será por unos minutos, verás que te vas a divertir con nosotros.

-¡Olvídelo! – espetó ella, pero al negarse, se quejó de dolor al sentir como apretaban su brazo con más fuerza.

-¡Harás lo que yo te diga, chiquilla! – habló el otro sujeto de aspecto ruin. Era obvio que las intenciones de tener ahí a esa muchacha no eran muy sanas y para Byakuya algo tan grotesco no merecía pasar desapercibido, por lo menos no frente a sus ojos.

A paso rápido pero que no requería de gran esfuerzo como el Shumpo, llegó y, así de pronto como lo hiso, también acabó con el grupo de rufianes que estaban atosigando a la jovencita, sin necesidad de desenvainar su espada.

-¡Un Shinigami!

-Si saben lo que les conviene – decía serio el jove noble con un aura negra sobre él – Aléjense de aquí y jamás vuelvan a tocar a ninguna mujer en sus miserables existencias.

Mostrando el brillo de la hoja de la Zanpacktou, más su mirada llena de rabia, logró ahuyentar a los criminales que corrían como zorros despavoridos tras ser amenazados por el dueño del gallinero.

Giró sobre sí mismo y miró a la chica que yacía en el piso tras ser soltada por los maleantes. Estiró su mano para que ella pudiese levantarse y sin darse cuenta, comenzó a examinarla detalladamente mientras sus ojos parecían estar apreciando una verdadera obra de arte; cabello negro azabache y desmechado hasta los hombros, un mechón rebelde que atravesaba su cara, cuyos rasgos finos eran resaltados por ese mechón y su nívea piel, así mismo sus ojos de un extraño color amatista. Parecía una pobre muñeca de porcelana así de asustada, así de frágil, como el papel. Una muñeca que quería cuidar. De pronto en él se despertó un raro sentimiento de protección a ella y una muy ilógica fascinación.

-Anda, no te asustes – dijo sereno ya habiendo recobrado su actual postura. No porque la chica le causara tanta expectación perdería el protocolo.

-Lo siento… - musitó la joven apenada, tomando gentilmente la mano del hombre que le ayudaba a pararse y soltándose rápidamente. Se sentía extraña – Pero…. Gracias.

-No tienes por qué darlas – expresó neutralmente Byakuya con esa mirada gélida frente a ella, quien no dejaba de mirarle esos ojos grises que, a pesar de su frialdad, no le daban intranquilidad sino todo lo contrario – Es mi deber…Tengo que irme.

Se dio media vuelta y empezó a dar pasos calmados, algo dentro de ella pedía que por lo menos lo detuviera para agradecerle de una mejor manera o siquiera saber el nombre de quien le rescató. No tardó mucho en hacérselo saber.

-¡Espere! – ante la petición Byakuya se giró levemente para ver la cara de esa muchachita, quien suplicante parecía decirle que se quedara, pero sabía no era así, él solo se estaba haciendo ideas – Necesito saber su nombre…

-¿Y cómo de qué te serviría? – inquirió el noble.

-No puedo… No puedo esta en paz sin saber el nombre de quien me salvó – dijo ella muy suavemente, quedito pero sólo él pudo oírlo. Como si fuese una orden dada por el mismo Comandante, no pudo negarse. Sólo se limitó a decirlo cuando los ojos de la chica parecían hacerse cristal.

-Byakuya…- y dicho eso, siguió su camino y se marchó de los ojos de aquella joven.

Pareciera que ese nombre fuera una hermosa melodía para sus oídos, aunque fuera un nombre común como el de muchas otras personas en el Rukongai, en el mundo entero. Pero para ella era importante e incluso estaba tomando vida propia. Sin duda alguna, no lo olvidaría por nada del mundo.

-Gracias, Byakuya-sama…

Pasó rápido el tiempo desde que vio a esa muchachita de cabellos negros y ojos violetas en las calles de Inuzuri. Nunca más volvió a verla. Ni siquiera en otro distrito. Y ya no había ido más a Rukongai. Noches después de aquel encuentro no dejaba de pensarla en contra de su voluntad sabiendo que no debía. Pero era inevitable no pensar en ella, es inevitable incluso sentir ese hormigueo en el estómago cuando recuerda su voz y su rostro, aquel rostro de muñeca de porcelana manchado con tierra y rasguñado. Algo dentro de él hirvió y no supo qué.

Pronto sus meditaciones se vieron interrumpidas al recibir la noticia de que una nueva sirvienta llegaría a la casa Kuchiki y que tendría que recibirla para darle indicaciones. Llegó al vestíbulo de la servidumbre y ahí la vio, con el kimono que usaban las demás sirvientas de la casa y reconociendo al instante ese mechón negro sobre su cara y sus ojos enigmáticos. Ahí estaba esa chica de Rukongai.

Se quedó helado, como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Pronto pensó que ella lo estaría buscando y que había sido un error decirle siquiera su nombre de pila, pero sus pensamientos cambiaron al escuchar de sus consejeros que la chica había sido encontrada por el escuadrón en muy mal estado, casi moribunda, por el distrito 47. ¿Cómo es que del 78 pasó tan pronto al 47? Peor aun, ella estaba entre la espada y la pared. No entendía por qué se sentía apenada ni por qué las mejillas se le colorearon a rojo, bajó la mirada dando una reverencia por lo menos para que nadie lo notara. Sentía temblar sus manos sólo en su presencia y se maldecía que eso pasara sin saber la razón.

-Dime cuál es tu nombre – más que pregunta, fue una orden del joven noble, quien miraba serio a la joven que recién había levantado su vista luego de su enrojecimiento.

-H-Hisana – habló finalmente – Mi nombre es Hisana y estaré a sus servicios, Byakuya-sama.

Hiso de nuevo otra reverencia y siendo franca consigo misma no sabía como expresar la inquietud y la paz que traía. Por otro lado, Byakuya no pudo evitar sentir de nuevo ese hormigueo en su estómago al escuchar su nombre dicho por esos labios. No fue repetido, ni muy lento ni muy rápido. Sin tapujos. Aun con el sufijo sonó angelical para él. Pero lo calló.

Hisana pasó mucho tiempo trabajando para los Kuchiki en la mansión, era muy eficiente y pronto se fue ganando la confianza de casi todo el mundo, incluso la del próximo líder del clan a pesar le trataba con indiferencia. Sin embargo, algo que no le gustaba mucho a Byakuya era que saliera todas las noches de la casa o en sus ratos libres y regresara muy tarde, sobre todo a escondidas y sin permiso. Pensó muchas veces que tal vez estaría planeando un complot contra él, pero de serlo ya lo hubiera sabido. Pensó también que Hisana era alguna clase de espía, pero no; muy ridícula era la idea de que una muchacha de Inuzuri fuera enemiga en su estado de salud tan enfermiza. Pensó en que tal vez iba a verse a escondidas con alguien y que por eso tardaba tanto. Eso si no se lo sacó de la cabeza. Incluso pensar que esa persona podría ser pareja de Hisana o algo le provocaba malestar. Y se reprendía de ello mentalmente.

¿Y es que qué tenía él que entrometerse en la vida de la servidumbre? ¡Ella podía hacer lo que se le diera la gana mientras no pusiera en peligro su honor o su vida! Y mientras no le comprometiera si es que salía con algún _inconveniente, _si saben a lo que me refiero con esto. Pero aun así, pronto notó como es que una muchachita, alguien tan simple y tan diferente a él fue causándole cosas que no había sentido ni en su adolescencia tan hormonal. Poco a poco se dio cuenta que ese hormigueo eran mariposas en el estómago que le daban alegría, que ese sonido de su voz le causaba calor en las mejillas y también mucha pena. Y que ese malestar al verla salir cada noche pensando que estaría en brazos de alguien no era más que el sentimiento que la gente llama celos.

Una noche en que ella iba saliendo por los jardines traseros de la mansión, él ya se le había adelantado. Sabía muy bien ya de memoria los horarios de Hisana y qué tanto y qué tan bien hacía sus quehaceres, por eso ella siempre era puntual para hacerlos y terminarlos. Hisana atravesaba los jardines mientras pasaba por los pastizales, el estanque y los árboles de cerezo para cruzar la puerta de las carretas, pero algo le detuvo. O mejor dicho alguien que le. Estaba tomando del brazo.

-¿A dónde vas a estas horas? – esa voz, tan fría y serena que la hacía desarmarse y al mismo tiempo podía ponerla nerviosa y tranquila.

-Byakuya-sama… - susurró al ver a su amo sosteniéndole de dicha forma – A ningún lado. Pero tampoco tengo que darle explicaciones de mi vida privada – espetó ella. En todos los años que trabajó ahí jamás había hablado de esa manera, cosa que sorprendió a Byakuya.

-Pues tendrás que decirme. No tienes alternativa – dijo severo el pelinegro de ojos grises. Hisana se soltó de su agarre – No permitiré que denigres esta casa con tus inmoralidades.

-¿Cuáles inmoralidades? – expreso ella indignada - ¡No estoy haciendo nada! ¡Salir de noche no es malo, no le hago nada a nadie!

-¡No permitiré tal desfachatez!

-¡Por qué usted no entiende! – vociferó molesta ante la intransigencia de Kuchiki – No sé que tiene usted en su cabeza, pero tenga por seguro que no es lo que se imagina. Yo soy una mujer que se da a respetar y no dejaré que usted ni nadie me trate de esta forma ¡Aun si es un noble!

-Entonces – habló más suave el pelinegro – Dime por qué sales todas las noches.

De nuevo ese tono que no era de pregunta, no interrogaba, sino que ordenaba, pedía y suplicaba alguna razón o causa. Ella no podía caer pero siempre lo hacía. Detestaba hacerlo pero algo no le dejaba decirle que no a él. Mucho menos a él, a cualquiera menos a él.

-Estoy buscando a alguien – fueron las palabras de Hisana, quien bajó la mirada y vio como los ojos grises de Byakuya pedían una explicación más clara. Él quería algo concreto, quería saber que ella no estaba con alguien más, fuera lo que fuera lo que hacía, sólo deseaba saber que ella no estaba con otro – …A mi hermana pequeña – dijo en un sollozo que pronto fue hecho un mar de lagrimas llenas de tristeza, las cuales ablandaron el duro corazón de Kuchiki – La abandoné cuando llegué aquí a la Sociedad de Almas cuando era bebé. Llegamos juntas porque morimos juntas, pero en mi estado no pude cuidarla…Y ahora…Ahora ¡No la encuentro! ¡Me siento tan mal tan arrepentida de haber dejado a mi hermanita! ¡No sabe lo que he sentido durante todos estos años de abandono! Sólo…¡Sólo quiero encontrarla con bien!

Se echó a llorar mientras se apretaba el pecho que comenzaba a dolerle por el remordimiento. Byakuya se sintió débil ante su dolor y al verla caer al pasto lleno de rocío, él se arrodilló a su lado y la abrazó, estrechándola para que parara su llanto. Y así resultó.

-Byakuya…-sama – susurró Hisana al sentir el cuerpo de su amo rodearle el suyo tan pequeño. Sintiendo un calor que emanaba él y así mismo el aroma que comenzaba a alterarle los sentidos.

-Ya, Hisana – pedía el pelinegro acariciándole el cabello enmarañado – Por favor, ya no llores. No me gusta verte así. Te prometo que yo te ayudaré a encontrarla…Lo haré.

Y así se estuvo un rato en sus brazos, sin importar que tan corto o largo fuese, pero algo decía en el pecho de ambos que no debían apartarse del otro, aun si sus vidas dependían de ello. Las lágrimas de Hisana se detuvieron y se apartó ligeramente para ver al hombre que le había salvado ese día y ahora le causaba mil y un emociones. Lo contempló con la poca luz que había esa noche de luna menguante, perdiéndose en esos orbes grises tan gélidos pero que ahora, parecían cobrar vida. Asimismo Byakuya veía fascinado la belleza de tan linda joven, toda ella era perfecta. Sus ojos, su pelo, su piel, sus labios, todo.

Un impulso lo hiso acercarse más de lo debido y rosó sus labios con los de ella en un fino y casto beso. Un beso que fue el primero, un beso que no fue ni rechazado ni tampoco sobrellevado. Sus labios parecían conectarse y daban a ambos una descarga eléctrica que hacía estremecerles el cuerpo. Sus manos acariciaban cada parte de la persona deseada y así fue como ambos terminaron hundidos en el deseo que había iniciado sólo con ese puro sentimiento de inocencia y cariño. Su secreto estaría escondido al pie de aquel árbol de cerezo.

No necesitaron palabras, sólo muestras. Y fue así como se entregaron a quien amaban por primera vez, y así también fue la primera vez en que se dejaron llevar sin tener que engañarse.

-Byakuya-sa…ma – decía la joven entre jadeos al sentir el contacto de su amado noble sobre su fría piel.

-Hisana… - musitaba Byakuya – cásate conmigo.

De nuevo más que una pregunta, fue una petición hecha súplica. Y así ella aceptó.

Ni siquiera las normas de la Sociedad de Almas, ni las del clan Kuchiki lo hicieron cambiar de opinión; él se casaría con Hisana aun si era proveniente del Rukongai. Sin importar que dañara su imagen, sin remordimiento y pidiendo perdón a sus difuntos padres, fue feliz siquiera en poco tiempo, pero con ella. Aun cuando ella dijo que lamentaba no haberle dado el amor necesario y el que deseaba, aun así fue feliz porque ella estaba ahí. Y aunque su conciencia fuera un mar de contradicciones, sabía que hacía bien al cumplir la promesa de su amada de encontrar a su hermana y protegerla. Porque por más indebido que pudo ser su amor con Hisana, no se arrepentía y había dejado de engañarse hace ya años. Siempre tendría como recuerdo de su querida Hisana sus caricias, sus besos, los pétalos de cerezo que florecen cada que se acerca la fecha de su fallecimiento y, claro, a su hermana, Rukia.

Ahora sólo frente al altar con la foto de ella, tan hermosa como siempre, puede decir:

-Gracias por todo, Hisana…

* * *

><p><strong>~FiN~<strong>

_-Ya sabe que cualquier comentario es valido mientras sigan guardándole respeto a mi madrecita [xD] Ok, pues los veré la próxima que traiga el extra que será IchiRuki [:3]_

_Hikari: Nos leemos luego ¡Cuídense! ¡Los amamos! ¡Bye!_


	7. Adicional: Death & Strawberry

_-¡Oh, shit! ¡Aquí terminan los Shots! [TT_TT] ¿Me creerán que este último me costó un hue…?_

_Hikari: Ni le continúes, que no tienes [¬¬] Se te secó casi todo el cerebro_

_-Ya lo sé [-.-] Fue difícil, no sabía como empezarlo, pero cuando lo empecé lo dejé a la mitad. Pero ya cuando estaba a punto de terminarlo, lo leí mientras escuchaba la canción y dije entre mí "¡Quedó hermoso!" Así que sólo bastó con agregarle los toques finales [:3] Sólo espero que les guste como quedó._

_Hikari: Según Nee-san, el tiempo de este fic es después de la Saga del Agente Perdido. Aunque queda muy claro que tiene muuucho OoC, y de adelantado, les decimos que contiene ligero lime no explicito [xD]_

_-Estoy medio triste con eso de que Tite declaro que en el manga iniciará el arco final de Bleach, sobre todo que el 27 de marzo termina el anime y harán un OVA, pero que el manga continuará. Además de que Warner hará un Live Action [TT^TT] ¿Así o más triste? Esperemos que no sea cierto, que no lo quiero creer porque me parece muy ilógico [¬¬] Y de todos modos, recuerden ¡Arriba Bleach! [:D]_

_Hikari: Bueno, bueno…Agradecemos a quienes han seguido esta colección de One-Shots desde el inicio o a quienes leen pocos de estos y apenas se están adentrando. Pero recuerden, cada comentario es una sonrisa para Nee-san y para mí [:3] Así que respondemos por ultima vez los siguientes reviews:_

_**Darkness Amaya:**_ _Con lo que escribes me quedó claro que te ha gustado [XD] Eso me alegra, ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Espero que la última entrega que agrade! ¡Nos leemos la próxima!_

_**Darisu-chan: **__¡GRACIAS POR COMENTAR DESDE EL INICIO CADA SHOT! [:3] Tus comentarios me levantan mucho el ánimo, no sabes cuanto. Me alegra que te haya gustado el ByaHisa, ojalá sea igual con este último que cierra la colección. ¡Nos leemos luego! ¡Cuídate mucho!_

_**MikoBicho-chan: **__Lo sé, la historia de Byakuya con Hisana también es muy triste para mí, de hecho una de las más melancólicas de Bleach [u-u] Pero no deja de ser de las más hermosas [:3] lo bueno fue que te gustó el Shot. ¡Y arriba Maná! [xD] Y es Nadia no Nadie jajaja…Es broma, [;3] No te preocupes ¿ok? ¡He aquí la conti que la estabas esperando! ¡Gracias por tus comentarios! ¡Nos leemos luego!_

_-Y así también agradecemos a todos los lectores que comentaron los anteriores capítulos, **(McCormick Girl, Claw-13 , Etterna Fanel) **al igual de los que leen en silencio [:3] Antes de comenzar a leer, les recomiendo, como siempre, escuchar esta hermosa canción de Maná. Ahora sí ¡A leer se ha dicho!_

_**DISCLAIMER: NI BLEACH ® NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO, CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES SÓLO MERA COINCIDENCIA.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AMOR CLANDESTINO<strong>

**SHOT ADICIONAL: DEATH AND STRAWBERRY**

El amor es una cosa inevitable; puede llegar en cualquier momento sin avisar, a primera vista, te puedes dar cuenta de él o no, este se abre paso a tu corazón teniendo ya una llave de la cerradura sin tu permiso. Se vuelve indispensable como el aire para los pulmones y el alimento para el estómago. Por él haces desde lo más sencillo hasta lo inimaginable. No importa si dicen que es un invento del cerebro por una dicha sustancia que produce tal hormona. Es un sentimiento especial. Y por especial me refiero a que puede abarcar desde lo más dulce hasta lo más amargo.

Luego de casi 17 meses de no verla, después de aquella despedida que marcó sus vidas para siempre y para mal, ahora vuelve a tenerla cerca y siente que el diluvio interno paró temporalmente. Lo malo es que no sabe cuanto le puede durar tanta felicidad. Han pasado sólo unos días desde que los problemas se apaciguaron y sabe la verdad. Sabe que el pasado, aun si fue cambiado o no, no importa del todo, lo que vale ahora es su presente y lo que puede hacer estando vivo. Más si ya volvió a tener sus poderes de Shinigami y aun mejorados.

Una mañana como cualquier otra, en la que se levantó para ir a la escuela, peleó con su padre de tonterías, esquivó los abrazos mañaneros de Keigo y estuvo un rato con sus amigos, al salir del instituto, se encontró con alguien inesperado. No porque no le pareciera que fuese ahí donde él estaba, sino que fue sorpresivo encontrarla ahí. En efecto, ahí se encontraba entre la muchedumbre de alumnos saliendo de la Preparatoria de Karakura, recargada en la pared y viendo al cielo mientras jugaba con su mechó, Rukia Kuchiki.

-¿Rukia? – le llamó él para captar su atención. Ella paró de jugar con su cabello, ahora corto, y se giró para verlo más de frente.

-Hola – saludó de lo más normal y con una sonrisa - ¿Qué cuentas? – soltó tranquila la joven Kuchiki, vistiendo un pesquero de color café y una blusa blanca. Ichigo no pudo evitar perderse en ella viendo como vestía y en lo mucho que había cambiado todo ese tiempo, se veía más madura. Y más linda para sus ojos, tenía que admitir.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estabas en la Sociedad de Almas – habló sin mucho tacto el pelinaranja a su nakama, quien algo indignada frunció su ceño.

-¿Qué tiene? ¿O es que ya te molesta que venga a saludarte? – inquirió un poco molesta – Si no quieres hablar conmigo, sólo dime. Puedo entonces ir a saludar a Inoue y a los otros…

-No, no es eso – respondió velozmente – Es…Es sólo que no pensé que vinieras, creí que estarías trabajando – Rukia sólo rio levemente porque logró convencer a Ichigo con su actuación natural.

-Es broma – dijo ella – Y ya saludé a los chicos. No lo había hecho bien desde…Bueno, tú ya sabes – ambos rieron, refiriéndose a aquella pelea con los Fullbringers, donde tuvieron su rencuentro.

-Ya veo – musitó el pelo pincho – Y…¿Viniste sólo a saludar o hay problemas? ¿Sabe Byakuya que viniste?

-¿Tú ya eres policía o qué? – soltó ya harta de tantas preguntas – Créeme que si todavía no sabes que vas a estudiar, ser policía puede ser una opción. Ya estás iniciando un interrogatorio.

-Jaja…Déjate de chistes malos, Rukia – nótese el completo sarcasmo por parte de Ichigo.

-Ay, ya hice que te enojaras, Kurosaki-kun – habló en esa voz fastidiosamente cantarina, frunciendo aun más el ceño de Ichigo – Ya, pues. Vine, como ya dije, a saludarte. Pensé conveniente tomarme un descanso…Dime ¿Qué harás ahora?

-Pues…- balbuceó él – Hoy no tengo trabajo – mintió, pero realmente no quería ir con Ikumi-san – Así que voy directo a casa. Si quieres, vamos. Apuesto que el viejo querrá que te quedes a cenar. Yuzu y Karin estarían contentas de verte otra vez.

-Bien, acepto la invitación…Kurosaki-kun – canturreó de nuevo.

-¡Deja de hablar así!

Llegaron a la casa Kurosaki y para las mellizas fue sorpresa, al igual que su hermano, ver a Rukia llegar por la puerta de la entrada tan diferente a la última vez que la vieron. Isshin sólo fingió desentendimiento y abrazó a su tercera hija, claro que no evitó hacer una de sus típicas escenas frente al poster de su amada y difunta Masaki. Para suerte de todos, Yuzu había preparado algo delicioso para la cena, todos comieron bastante a gusto y charlaron un rato.

-Oi, Rukia – le llamó el de ojos cafés – Vamos a dar una vuelta ¿Quieres? – sugirió el joven Kurosaki.

-Bueno – fue la única respuesta de Rukia tras levantarse de su silla y despedirse del resto de la familia para salir por la puerta de la casa, sin notar que todos le lanzaban miradas a Ichigo en señal de suerte y muy pícaramente, teniendo en claro los planes del chico.

"¡Oh, mi hijo ya creció! ¡Masaki, pronto seré abuelo!" eran los pensamientos de Isshin Kurosaki al ver a su primogénito marcharse con la Shinigami.

-Y…¿Qué cuentas, Teniente del Escuadrón 13? - preguntó Ichigo caminando a la par de Rukia mientras andaban cerca del río.

-Pues…aparte de eso – respondió ella un poco apenada por como se refirió él a su persona – Nada nuevo, sólo… Lo habitual, el trabajo es bueno, lo admito. Dejando a un lado los papeleos, los entrenamientos, las reuniones y demás, creo que estoy bien. Nii-sama ha reconocido mejor mi desempeño como Shinigami, eso me hace sentir más segura…¿Tu que me dices?

-Me gustaría decir que lo mismo, pero no es verdad – bromeó. Nunca lo había hecho de esa manera, pero pareciera que estando con ella sólo podía abrirse sin temor – Aparte de haber entrenado para recuperar mis poderes y casi morir, volverte a ver y a los demás…Creo que ya sabes que es mi ultimo año en la escuela, tengo planeado entrar a la Universidad, quizá irme a un departamento o hacerme cargo de mi vida yo solo. Conseguí un empleo que a veces es bueno y es malo, aunque lo único que me molesta es el hijo de mi jefa… Digo que también me encuentro bien.

-Me alegro de eso…- dijo Rukia, aun caminando a su lado y por aquel caminito de tierra cerca del río.

El sol no tardaría en esconderse y dar paso a la noche cálida de primavera, los rayos comenzaron a perderse entre las nueves y dejaron su rastro brillante sobre el agua, hasta hacerse invisibles. Los tonos carmesí del cielo se tornaron oscuros y la luna salió a resplandecer en medio de la noche despejada. Ambos se sentaron en el pasto y veían las estrellas desde el punto donde las luces de los edificios ya no impedían vislumbrarlas. Todo era calma, tranquilidad, aquella que siempre habían querido. Siempre y cuando estuviera el otro a su lado.

-¿Desde cuando lo planearon? – se escuchó su voz interrumpiendo las cavilaciones de Rukia, ella le miró confusa y él parecía estar serio. Sabía a lo que quería llegar.

-¿Qué cosa?

-El regresarme mis poderes y la espada de reiatsu – respondió el oji miel – Antes de que Ginjo me llevara con él, el viejo había estado actuando muy extraño; casi no llegaba a casa y se ausentaba mucho. Karin también lo hacía. Urahara-san ya no me había vuelto a ver desde hace mucho, hasta hace unos días… - se giró para verla de frente y sus ojos suplicantes parecían brillar llenos de determinación, una determinación que desde el inicio de todo hacía estremecer a la Shinigami y debilitarla cruelmente – Necesito saber la verdad ya, Rukia.

Ella cerró los ojos y suspiró con fuerza, tomó sus piernas y las atrajo hacia ella para después mirar al cielo y sonreír. Luego miró a Ichigo y le contestó:

-Desde que perdiste tus poderes…le supliqué al Comandante Yamamoto que pudieran hacer algo para darte otra oportunidad, nunca quiso dártela, nos había prohibido entonces a todos tener cualquier tipo de contacto contigo – habló ella tristemente – Nii-sama incluso estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Pero no fue así porque luego me convertí en Teniente. Yo había tenido contacto con tu padre y con Urahara para que pudieran ayudarte, yo no podía hacerlo porque el trabajo me había consumido más de lo que pensaba, creí que así podía venir más fácilmente al mundo humano, pero no. Entonces, cuando la Sociedad de Almas supo que estabas aliado con Kugo Ginjo, los superiores tenían planeado acabar con él, e incluso contigo. Yo me negué e incluso me peleé con Renji argumentando que tú no harías nada que fuese en contra de nosotros, o de quienes quieres…Y mira que no me equivoqué.

Ella sonrió y entonces él hiso lo mismo, decía la verdad, ella nunca le mentiría, no tenía la culpa de nada. Siempre supo, desde que la conoció, que todo lo que hacía era para ayudarle, aun por más penalizada que estuviera esa ayuda para el mundo entero.

-Urahara me había hablado de su plan; una espada sin filo que contuviera el reiatsu suficiente para volver a darte poderes. Pero necesitábamos más que sólo mi energía espiritual como aquella vez que nos conocimos. En ese entonces si tenías poderes, escondidos, pero no como en esta ocasión que perdiste todos. Por eso, al hablarlo con el Capitán Comandante, se nos autorizó que recolectáramos el reiatsu de todos los que te conocían en la Sociedad de Almas.

-Comprendo – dijo Ichigo – Pero ¿por qué esperar tanto, Rukia? ¡Fueron casi dos años de no verte ni saber de nadie más! – preguntó casi exasperado.

-Entiéndelo – replicó la Kuchiki – No es tan fácil…Recuerda que, además, mi Capitán quería saber si en realidad estabas tomando las decisiones de manera sensata y actuarías en favor de lo que creías correcto. Y no me vengas con reclamos – habló Rukia más seriamente – Según tu, estabas contento con la vida que llevabas hasta ahora; ya no tenías las preocupaciones de antes y volviste a ser un adolescente normal. Eso era lo que querías ¿no?

Notó inmediatamente que la cagó con ese comentario, las palabras de Rukia parecían estar hechas con completa decepción. Ella había hecho una promesa de verlo aunque él no pudiese hacerlo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que había cumplido con su palabra, sino no diría que él estaba _feliz _de vivir sin poderes.

-¿Creíste que me harías tonta? ¿Qué no escucharía cada palabra tuya de que estabas mejor? – inquirió de manera cortante, Ichigo sólo agachó la cabeza, sin responder, estaba avergonzado. Y Rukia muy dolida.

Rukia se levantó de la grama y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a donde se encontraba Ichigo, dejándolo ahí, pero este, cuando vio que se alejaba para irse definitivamente, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y se puso frente a la menuda chica para impedir que siguiera.

-Quítate – ordenó fríamente la ojivioleta.

-No – fue la única respuesta de Ichigo – Lo siento – dos palabras que salieron de la boca del chico muy bajamente – Creo que fue muy estúpido de mi parte reclamarte las cosas cuando yo dije todas esas tonterías.

-¡Vaya! ¡Hasta que te das cuenta! – exclamó irónica Rukia.

-Bueno ¿Y qué quieres? - expresó molesto Ichigo de tanto sarcasmo – No te tomes las cosas tan a pecho como si yo fuera el culpable.

-Ah, entonces ¿Yo tengo la culpa de todo esto?

-¡No! No digo que así lo sea, sino que deja de reclamarme.

-¡Tú fuiste el primero que empezó con los reclamos! – soltó con ira la menuda joven - ¡Ah, no entiendes! ¡Siempre me haces sentir culpable de todo y…! ¡Eres un tonto! ¡Todo porque nunca te das cuenta de que yo te…! – calló bruscamente al notar que por poco y la regaba frente a Ichigo, no estaba bien decir eso tan pronto, no era el momento ni el lugar.

-¿Yo qué? – inquirió seriamente Ichigo – Habla de una vez, Rukia. No me dejes con las dudas.

-Es mejor así, Ichigo… - suspiró – Tengo que irme – pero justo cuando comenzaba a avanzar, una mano aprisionaba su brazo evitando que siguiera con sus pasos.

-No te irás hasta que termines de decir lo que interrumpiste – de nuevo en sus ojos esa tremenda determinación, la cual no la dejaría ir hasta que soltara toda la verdad. ¡Maldito! Se decía mentalmente porque él tenía siempre esa habilidad de hacerla decaer con esa simple mirada color miel que le hacía sentir mil y un emociones mezcladas.

Rukia sólo seguía ahí, son objetar, sin resistirse al agarre de Ichigo y entonces agachó la cabeza, escondiendo su rostro entre sus cabellos azabaches. Ichigo, por su parte, la notó extraña y lentamente comenzó a soltarle la muñeca, hasta que esta se dejó balancear tras ser liberada. Un incomodo silencio los abarcó y Rukia no sabía cómo responder, pero si sabía qué. Aunque no creía debido tal cosa.

-No puedo decírtelo, entiende – le dijo aun cabizbaja y muy lentamente – Tengo que irme, no es correcto que esté aquí por más tiempo…

-¿Cuándo te ha importado qué es correcto y qué no? – espetó Ichigo ya cansado de tanta indiferencia – Si te hubiesen importado realmente las consecuencias de tus acciones, entonces me hubieras dejado morir cuando te conocí.

Esa fue la gota que hiso, no sólo derramar el baso, sino hacerlo estallar. El pelinaranja se dio media vuelta, molesto y comenzó a caminar lejos de la menuda Shinigami. Siempre que discutían por tonterías se arreglaban a base de golpes, risas o insultos, pero ahora las cosas eran en serio. Y es que ninguno quería hablar de ello, ninguno quería revivir aquellos sentimientos dentro de sí mismos al estar separados de su más preciado nakama. Pero el destino quería que ocurriera todo lo contrario, así como cuando quiso que se cruzaran sus caminos.

-Ichigo… - habló queriendo que le oyera, pero él no se detenía – Ichigo – otra vez no - ¡Ichigo! ¡Detente! – no aguantó las ganas y se lanzó corriendo detrás de él, de repente, él si paró en seco y se giró sobre sus talones, viendo como Rukia chocaba contra su pecho y la sostenía de los brazos para que no se cayera hacia atrás –Yo… ¡Yo..!

-¿Qué…te pasa, enana? – le miró confundido y un poco nervioso ¿de cuando acá Rukia era así de impulsiva, nerviosa y trabada?

-Yo…¡Ya me cansé de hacerme la desentendida! – gritó frente a él llena de coraje y sus ojos comenzaron a hacerse de cristal, pero no iban a romperse todavía – Todo este tiempo…callando lo que siento, negando las cosas, engañándome a mí misma…

-Rukia, no hace fal…

-¡Cállate, déjame continuar! – le interrumpió - ¡Ichigo, yo…! ¡No puedo seguir guardándome esto! – gritó con desespero y agarró con sus uñas la camisa del pelo pincho – Ichigo, yo… - comenzó hablando más despacio y más bajo – Quiero decirte que yo… Yo te amo, Ichigo, aun si no sientes lo mismo por mí, aún si no me dejaran hacerlo ¿Entiendes? ¡Te amo, idiota!

Después de eso, ella no se animaba a levantar su rostro y mostrarle a Ichigo su cara llena de vergüenza mientras él podría, o estar perplejo como idiota, riéndose como un descarado o espantado como cuando ve a un adefesio. Pero nada de esto pasó, porque justo cuando iba a levantar la vista, él la había atrapado ya entre sus enormes brazos y había colocado su barbilla en el hombro de la menuda joven.

-Ichi…

-Shh… - rechistó el oji miel – Ahora me toca hablar a mí, Rukia; gracias – fue lo único que pudo decir concretamente – Gracias por hacerme tan feliz todo este tiempo… Te amo, Rukia.

La emoción era tan grande que no cabía en su pecho, tanto que comenzaron a aguársele los ojos y las gotas salinas recorrían su rostro, pero estas no eran de tristeza sino de felicidad. Abrazó con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo que la aprisionaba e Ichigo depositó un suave beso en el cuello de la muchacha, sacándole un tierno suspiro al sentir ese hermoso calor rosar su piel.

Se separaron un poco para poder mirarse a los ojos, esos ojos que tanto los cautivaban y hacían perder la cordura. Lentamente acercaron sus rostros y unieron sus labios en un beso que pasó de lo inocente a lo furtivo. Sus labios y lenguas danzaban en un baile prohibido que estaban experimentando con gusto y conciencia casi inexistente. Poco a poco, Ichigo fue tomando más control y tomando la cintura de su Shinigami, fue bajándola hacia el pasto de aquel lugar, quedando sobre ella y besándose todavía más.

El crepúsculo apenas aparecía y ellos apenas empezaban a vivir ese hermoso momento que tal vez sería el más bello de sus vidas/existencias. Tanto tiempo perdido, ocultando lo que sentían y engañándose de aquello tan maravilloso que sentían, pero ahora ya no tenían nada que temer, de nuevo estaban juntos y así lo harían. Lo de ellos era más fuerte que sólo la amistad, pero nunca había sido tan complicado como una relación de amantes, por lo menos no hasta ahora que sus cuerpos se fundieron en la plenitud de sus almas.

-¿Está esto bien…I-Ichigo? – habló difícilmente la pelinegra al chico encima de ella.

-Claro que lo es… - le decía entre más besos y caricias, sacando sonoros gemidos de Rukia, música para sus oídos – Y si para los demás no lo es, entonces…No me importa, tu estarás conmigo aun si eres tú la que se niegue. No me importa si te vuelven a condenar a muerte, yo iré por ti…_Y tus opiniones serán completamente denegadas._

-Te amo, Ichigo…

-Yo más, Rukia…Yo más…

Que importaba si Byakuya se oponía, si la familia de Ichigo también lo hacía, incluso todos sus conocidos, la Sociedad de Almas entera, todo el mundo humano y los que seguían, ese amor clandestino y a la vez hermoso jamás se terminaría, ni aunque ellos fueran los mismos que quisieran destruirlo.

Era más que la distancia, que la velocidad del mundo, el dolor, la alegría, los engaños, encuentros y despedidas. Algo más que sólo la zozobra ocasionada por la lluvia, ya no había más de ello. La Luna brillaba para el Sol pues él siempre, desde tiempos remotos, entrega su luz a la Luna para verla brillar y deleitarse sólo por su gusto. Porque sólo la quiere a ella.

En plena oscuridad entregaron sus cuerpos a quien amaban, Rukia le dio el lujo a Ichigo de entrar en su vida y él de hacerla sentir viva. No podían callarlo más, ya no había más miedo, ya no podían fingir más ese amor tan prohibido y clandestino, tan inevitable que eso mismo lo hacía verse hermoso. La tristeza de la lluvia dentro de cada uno de sus corazones ahora no era más que viento rosando en sus mejillas. Hace tanto que Ichigo había deseado una luz, y fue entonces que recibió a Rukia caída del cielo, ya no se podían engañar con algo tan hermoso. Y si el cielo se caía, que así lo hiciera también la tierra, pues ellos no se separarían jamás.

**~FiN~**

* * *

><p><em>-¡He aquí la conclusión de las historias de estos amores! [:D] Espero que les haya gustado, por favor, comenten, que cualquier opinión es buena mientras no me ofendan a mi sagrada pero no tan santa madre [xD] NTC.<em>

_Hikari: ¡Ya se terminó! [TToTT] ¡Qué rápido pasó el tiempo, Nee-san!_

_**~Esta obra fue escrita y publicada el 28 de agosto de 2011 y terminada el 25 de febrero de 2012. Todos los derechos reservados.**_

_-¡Lo sé! [TToTT] ¡Gracias a ustedes mis lectores! ¡Ustedes hacen de mí una loca otaku escritora joven que cada día crece profesionalmente y personalmente! ¡Los amo! ¡Nos leemos la próxima! ¡Ay La!_


End file.
